Forbidden
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Aoi está apaixonado por Uruha, que vive um sonho com um 'príncipe encantado', mas as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem. O moreno pode ignorar quando seu amor é ferido?
1. Iludido

**Título:** Forbidden.

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail:**

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Banda:** the GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Classificação:** + 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Angust/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Infelizmente Aoi e Uruha, nem a banda the GazettE me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Há tempos o guitarrista moreno está apaixonado por Uruha, no entanto, o loiro vive um sonho perfeito com 'um príncipe encantado', mas... Poderia Aoi permanecer afastado quando quem ele mais ama é ferido?

**ooOoo**

**FORBIDDEN**

**Capítulo I – Iludido.**

Os olhos negros se abrem devagar, sentindo a luz da manhã bater em seu rosto. Então se dá conta de que não está em sua casa.

"_As janelas desses quartos de hotel..." – _Pensa, ainda cansado.

Apesar de amar aquilo que faz, é isso que o cansa e o sufoca... Não ter um lugar fixo que pode chamar de lar, pois naquilo que chama de 'casa' não há ninguém que o aguarde, que divida com ele seus desejos e sonhos. E por mais que procure no passado alguém que quisesse ter junto de si... Apenas uma pessoa e somente ela poderia preencher o seu vazio. Mas, como sempre, sabe que é proibido... Que há coisas demais entre eles.

Suspira devagar, passando a mão pelos cabelos suados... Mais uma vez sonhara com ele e ao invés de ser prazeroso isso só torna sua dor ainda maior. Fica durante longos minutos observando o teto, se convencendo a levantar, sem qualquer vontade de fazê-lo e assim mesmo sabe que precisa, como todos os dias. Senta-se na cama, os olhos parecendo contemplar o chão, mas perdidos em algo muito além desse quarto.

A água do chuveiro começa a tirá-lo do sonho e das divagações que o acompanham, como toda manhã desde que descobriu exatamente o que sentia. Ela desperta as reações da pele, arrepiando-se com o contato gelado, forçando sua mente a deixar de lado aquilo que o perturba, pensando quase que exclusivamente no trabalho... O que sempre foi seu porto seguro, onde se sente completo.

O ato de vestir-se é quase automático, com a calça preta justíssima subindo devagar por suas pernas, enquanto os pensamentos se forçam a refletir sobre as músicas, os instrumentos e o show que acontecerá nessa noite...

"_Preciso ficar atento aos detalhes... Cada um deles..."_ – Um sorriso triste surge em seus lábios. – _"Afinal eles mantém minha mente ocupada..."_

Alguém bate à porta e seu coração pára um instante. Todas as manhãs quando está em turnê sempre sente isso, pois sabe _quem_ bate e teme que ele veja em seus olhos toda a intensidade do que sente, do que o possui como um animal voraz, corroendo cada fibra de suas entranhas. Caminha devagar, parando diante dela, tocando a maçaneta, sabendo que detrás da mesma está à causa de suas aflições, a razão de nunca mais ter dormido uma noite sequer sem acordar suando... Perdido que está para sempre dentro de algo que não pode controlar. Por segundos que parecem eternos se faz a mesma pergunta...

"_Devo abrir?" _- Teme a resposta, mas teme muito mais que os olhos chocolate nunca mais o olhem se descobrirem aquilo que sente.

Sabe que vai ter que abrir e acaba cedendo, finalizando o ritual que se repete dia após dia. Agarra a maçaneta com força e abre depressa, não dando tempo a si mesmo de desistir... E dá de cara com o rosto bonito, ainda sonolento, os cabelos loiros um pouco desalinhados, no seu estado habitual de preguiça para se arrumar logo cedo. Não pôde deixar de rir de seus olhos fundos, ainda desejando ardentemente pela cama que deixou a contragosto.

- Bom dia... – Uruha diz baixo, ainda assolado por uma terrível dor de cabeça. – Alguém podia ter a idéia de mudar o horário desses ensaios... Na verdade... Pra que ensaio em turnê?

- Ah... Deixa de ser preguiçoso. – Aoi diz se divertindo com a expressão exausta do loiro. – Quem ensaia evita erros... Sabe disso.

Uruha sabe que não adianta argumentar sobre trabalho com o workaholic que está a sua frente. Melhor ficar calado e esperar que alguém tenha uma aspirina pra lhe doar, pois se esqueceu de comprar... Como sempre.

- Queria saber... Por que você demora tanto pra atender à porta? – O loiro não está bem humorado a esse horário, depois de ter ido dormir às quatro horas da manhã. – Se eu soubesse teria dormido uns minutos a mais.

- Pára de reclamar. – O riso é contido com dificuldade, pois esse tom manhoso de sua voz somente o torna ainda mais atraente.

Aoi fecha a porta atrás de si, respirando fundo diante da visão do loiro andando a sua frente, olhando ocasionalmente para trás, assemelhando-se a uma aparição... Aquela que assombra suas noites e seus dias... Que o enlouquece quando se movimenta, que o desconcentra quando sorri para ele, mas que vive em seu mundo de sonhos... Apenas nele.

**ooOoo**

- Vocês estão atrasados! – Kai diz automaticamente, pois já está acostumado com ritmo do loiro.

- Pior que o senhor atrasadinho... – Reita diz com sarcasmo, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Uruha. – Sempre atrasa o Aoi na turnê.

O moreno não se importa com nada que é dito, pois no instante em que entra nos bastidores, ele é um profissional. Está pensando no equipamento e nos detalhes do show e somente pensará em outra coisa assim que tudo estiver perfeito. Ouve por algum tempo ainda os amigos implicarem um com o outro, mas logo cessa, pois eles também sabem o que têm que ser feito e começam a se preparar.

E após um bom tempo Aoi relaxa, deixando-se cair sobre um sofá. Fecha os olhos, as músicas povoando sua mente, um leve torpor de sono quase o fazendo dormir, mas logo é acordado por alguém que levanta suas pernas, se senta e as coloca sobre o colo. Teme abrir as pálpebras e se deparar com o loiro, então permanece quieto, quase imóvel, decidido a fazer com que a pessoa, quem quer que seja, acredite que está dormindo.

- Aoi... Eu sei que você está acordado! – A voz de Uruha soa necessitada, como se desejasse demais conversar.

- O que você quer? – Tenta imprimir um tom frio, mas sabe que jamais consegue ser assim com ele. – Já conseguiu terminar?

Abre os olhos finalmente e se depara com o outro bem humorado, até um pouco eufórico, coisa comum nos últimos tempos.

- Ainda bem que esse é o último show. – Uruha está realmente feliz com isso. – Já não consigo ficar tanto tempo longe do Kaoru...

O moreno suspira, pois o rapaz novamente vai falar do 'maravilhoso' Kaoru, o homem perfeito com quem está namorando. E quase que como se fosse um sacrifício por sua amizade ouve pela milionésima vez como o grande advogado é lindo, rico, famoso, gentil e tantos outros adjetivos que o tornam o príncipe encantado. Sua mente praticamente abstrai todas as palavras, que se tornam um rumor, apenas se concentrando no belo rosto cheio de felicidade que movimenta os lábios carnudos.

- Eu sei que quando chegar... Oh Aoi... – O loiro dá um tapa na perna dele ao perceber que o outro o olha, mas não ouve. – Humm... Ele vai fazer aquela massagem deliciosa...

Aoi não suporta mais tudo aquilo. Pela amizade tem ouvido tudo de delicioso que o maldito advogado de porta de cadeia faz nele, quando sabe o quanto gostaria de estar em seu lugar, beijando, acariciando e... É melhor deixar para lá, senão logo Uruha vai perceber o que esses pensamentos provocam em seu corpo.

- NÃO! – O moreno levanta em um pulo. – Estou cheio de ouvir falar desse cara!

- Aoi... – Os olhos de chocolate o observam, assustados. – O que...

Por mais que não queira tratá-lo dessa forma, é doloroso demais amar alguém e ouvir cada detalhe de como _outro_ tem tudo que tanto deseja. Vira as costas e deixa Uruha para trás, murmurando seu nome, ainda aturdido pela atitude que jamais tomou antes.

Pela primeira vez Uruha observa Aoi com mais atenção, afastando-se nervoso. Não consegue imaginar a razão de tanta hostilidade por algo que sempre conversam desde que iniciou seu namoro com Kaoru. Afinal, o moreno é o único amigo que sempre está disposto a ouvi-lo, mesmo nos tempos em que está mais melancólico. Por isso sente-se ferido por sua ação, triste ao pensar que talvez o outro apenas o ouvisse pela amizade, mas sem querer realmente dividir com ele a felicidade que está sentindo.

"_Talvez ele esteja com ciúme! Sim..."_ – Apesar de parecer uma opção plausível, não torna a realidade mais fácil de suportar. – _"Afinal, nós sempre saíamos juntos... Mas... Bom... Ele vai ter que aceitar a idéia."_

Suspira e se levanta, servindo-se de um pouco de saquê, apesar de ter prometido ao Aoi que ia diminuir a quantidade que ingere, porém deixa o líquido descer devagar, tentando dissolver o nó que ficou em sua garganta. Não sabe dizer a razão, mas o que aconteceu não lhe sai da cabeça.

- Que foi? – Ruki se coloca diante dele, percebendo a expressão emburrada em seu rosto.

- Nada... Nada não... – Não quer em absoluto falar no assunto.

- E o seu koi? – Tenta falar de coisas agradáveis na tentativa de vê-lo mais contente.

- Ah... – O assunto o faz esquecer momentaneamente o que o perturba. Saca uma foto que estava em seu bolso. – Este é ele.

Ruki segura à foto e observa com cuidado, pois lembra alguém que conhece. O tão falado advogado é moreno, de olhos negros, a franja teimosamente caindo-lhe sobre os olhos, um sorriso alegre e gentil. Parece ser brincalhão, fazendo pose exagerada, apesar das roupas sérias... É indiscutível que o homem é lindo demais, mas... Algo nele o incomoda... Não sabe dizer o quê... Algo em seu olhar...

- Vocês não vão se vestir? – Kai aparece sério, um pouco nervoso por ser o último show.

Uruha pega a foto e a guarda, sem perceber como Ruki continua pensando. Além daquilo que o incomoda... A semelhança dele com alguém que conhece fica martelando em sua cabeça.

"_Espera! Sei com quem o cara parece!"_ - Sorri por ter percebido algo que ninguém mais percebeu, mas... Logo pensa se isso foi proposital ou puramente acidental, ouvindo então mais um chamado por parte de Kai. – _"Depois eu penso melhor sobre isso..."_

**ooOoo**

Uma semana depois.

Os orbes negros observam a rua pela janela do estúdio, aflito com a demora excessiva de Uruha. Apesar da pontualidade não ser uma das qualidades do loiro, ele jamais atrasou três horas para um ensaio. Já tentou contatá-lo pelo celular, mas não houve qualquer sinal e isso somente reforça a sensação de apreensão que revira seu estômago. Acordou assim, com uma aflição inexplicada e a ausência dele a torna ainda pior.

- Será que ele não vem? – Kai se junta a ele, também preocupado com a demora.

- Melhor sentarmos para acertar os detalhes... – O moreno continua a vislumbrar a rua e as pessoas que a percorrem ocupadas. – O pessoal da produção precisa disso pra poder sair de férias.

É então que ouvem a porta se abrir devagar e um silencioso Uruha entrando, cabeça baixa e cabelos jogados displicentemente sobre o rosto. A aparência dele os assusta, como se tivesse se jogado de cabeça no guarda-roupa e saído com a roupa que o vestiu. E... Mesmo sempre chegando sonolento, jamais pareceu tão destruído.

- Oi gente... – Sua voz é quase um sussurro. – Desculpe o atraso. Meu despertador não tocou.

Isso é dito automaticamente, sem olhar para os demais, com rapidez se dirigindo para o banheiro e fechando a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – Reita parece ser o único que tem coragem de expressar aquilo que todos pensam.

Aoi se levanta sob o olhar dos demais, decidido a verificar a causa de tal estado. Sabe melhor do que ninguém que há algo errado e Uruha vai ter de falar, nem que seja a força. Caminha devagar até o banheiro, segurando a maçaneta, temeroso, respirando fundo ao girá-la, constatando que a porta não está trancada... Entra com cuidado, vendo o loiro diante do espelho, com o frasco de base líquida na mão. A sua entrada o paralisa, ficando assim, parado diante do reflexo que parece não querer encarar e sem demora, o moreno fecha a porta atrás de si, aproximando-se e se colocando a seu lado, percebendo como os olhos chocolate o observam por entre os fios loiros.

- Quer me dizer o que houve? – Fala com calma, consciente de que Uruha pode desabar a qualquer instante.

- Nada... – A voz doce parece ainda mais frágil do que quando chegou. – Já falei... Meu relógio não tocou.

- Kouyou... Você está falando comigo... – Procura manter o tom mais suave possível. – Sabe que pode se abrir.

Uruha permanece imóvel, evitando o olhar direto do outro, um leve tremor percorrendo seu corpo. Sente vergonha, muita vergonha... Aoi jamais entenderá e sabe que sua reação vai ser das piores. Preferia não ter vindo, talvez ligando para dizer que estava doente, mas poderia ser pior, com todos os rapazes vindo ao seu apartamento com o intuito de animá-lo... E isso seria um desastre, pois Kaoru poderia chegar e a situação sairia do controle.

- Eu sofri um pequeno acidente em casa... – Diz isso, mas ainda sem encará-lo.

- Me deixa ver! – Aoi já começa a se exaltar, tocando seu queixo e forçando-o a encará-lo... E o hematoma está ali, bem visível em torno de seu olho. – Não vai me dizer que isso foi um acidente doméstico! Não subestime a minha inteligência.

- Mas... Ele não quis fazer isso... – A voz do loiro sai quase chorosa. – A culpa foi minha.

- Como assim?! Sua culpa?! – Aoi não pode acreditar no que ouve, pois seu amigo jamais foi passivo a esse ponto. – Você por acaso bateu nele?

- Não... Eu... – Uruha não sabe muito bem o que dizer. – Você não entenderia.

Yuu força o loiro a sentar na privada, encarando-o com seriedade.

- Desde quando você virou 'mulher de malandro'? – Há uma autêntica raiva em sua voz.

- Pára com isso! – Kouyou se sente ofendido com essas palavras. Afinal, o que acontece entre ele e Kaoru não é o que Aoi está insinuando. – Sabia que você ia levar pra esse lado. O Kaoru não é o que você está pensando.

- Se você prefere se enganar... É problema seu. – Yuu não sabe se deseja continuar uma conversa que pelo visto será infrutífera. – Mas não venha querer me convencer que o 'senhor perfeito' não é o safado que esse olho roxo revela... Me poupe desse papo furado.

Essas palavras são muito dolorosas para o Aoi que deseja insanamente protegê-lo nesse momento, mas sabe muito bem que Uruha está impondo um limite para o seu envolvimento. Sente uma dor apertando seu peito, como jamais sentiu. A visão daquele ferimento machucando-o demais. Nunca faria algo assim, ainda mais com o loiro, que é incapaz de fazer mal a qualquer pessoa. Isso o revolta... E muito mais por vê-lo assumir a culpa e defender o miserável que fez isso com ele.

- Não conta pros outros... Por favor. – Diz em tom súplice.

- Por quê? – Não consegue segurar o sarcasmo. – Está com vergonha?

Não há uma resposta para isso, os olhos chocolate se enchendo de lágrimas, a dor clara neles. Arrepende-se então do que disse, ainda mais triste por perceber a fragilidade dele neste momento. Deseja demais tomá-lo nos braços, protegê-lo, beijá-lo até fazer com que esqueça toda a dor... Mas não pode! Uruha vive a ilusão de seu 'amor idílico' com o príncipe encantado... E nada pode fazer quanto a isso, por mais que o ame.

- Ok... Não vou dizer nada a ninguém. – Aoi toca seu rosto, mas se afasta depressa, temeroso de entregar com isso aquilo que sente. – Mas não me peça pra aceitar isso como algo normal.

Os dois se olham, sendo quase impossível para Aoi conter o desejo de agarrá-lo e confessar tudo que se torna a cada dia mais penoso esconder.

- Vamos sair de férias... – Sabe que é a única coisa que pode dizer. – Mas eu quero que você se cuide e... Saiba que pode contar sempre comigo.

Um sorriso lindo surge na boca carnuda, quase enlouquecendo de vez o moreno, que decide sair o mais rápido possível, antes que suas forças se extingam. Abre a porta, mas se volta para ele antes de sair.

- Agora... Recomponha-se. – Sorri também para ele. – Todos estão te esperando.

Uruha se sente aliviado por ter conseguido contornar a reação de Aoi, feliz por este não ter insistido, o que somente o faria se sentir pior. Afinal, foi por sua culpa que Kaoru perdeu a paciência e bateu em seu rosto. Quando iniciaram o relacionamento combinaram as regras e não consegue cumpri-las... Por pura preguiça e desleixo de sua parte. Seu koi não quer bater nele, mas precisa-se de regras para poder manter uma boa relação. Por isso não pode deixar que os outros se voltem contra ele... O ama e sabe que é correspondido. O que aconteceu só prova isso, pois mostra que ele se importa. _Precisa_ acreditar nisso... Desesperadamente.

**ooOoo**

Aoi permanece estático diante da porta, apreensivo com aquilo que vai encontrar no interior do apartamento de Uruha. Seu coração está disparado, sabendo que há algo de muito errado. Toca a maçaneta, mas ela se abre, fazendo sua respiração ficar presa na garganta. Tudo parece parte de um pesadelo e ao entrar o silêncio o faz gelar.

Segue pelo corredor apreensivo, percebendo na penumbra que gotículas pegajosas se espalham por ele, manchas cada vez maiores pelo chão e paredes, a quantidade também aumentando conforme avança devagar. Marcas escorridas de mãos vão se esticando ao longo da parede branca, como se alguém ferido tivesse se apoiado nela.

Aperta o passo, temendo o pior, entrando no quarto com a imagem terrível do loiro caído sobre uma enorme poça de sangue. Aproxima-se trôpego, caindo de joelhos ao lado do corpo, observando o rosto pálido, os olhos sem vida, emoldurados pelo cabelo empapado do líquido vermelho.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – O moreno abre os olhos assustado, custando a acreditar que tudo não passou de um pesadelo... Muito ruim.

Senta na cama, ainda ofegante, o suor escorrendo em profusão por seu peito. Por mais que tenha acordado a sensação ruim permanece, causando-lhe um mal-estar, o que o força a correr até o banheiro. Tira a camiseta suada, jogando água gelada no rosto, procurando evitar o incômodo vômito, olhando-se em seguida no espelho, procurando em seu rosto a resposta para não ter interferido no que aconteceu com Uruha.

"_Mas eu não podia... A vida é dele... As escolhas também..."_ – Por mais que pense assim, permanece a impressão de tê-lo abandonado nas mãos do lobo. – _"Não devo pensar no pior... Ele geralmente passa as férias na casa dos pais... Lá está seguro..."_

Retorna ao seu quarto, temendo voltar a dormir, assombrado que está pelo pesadelo. Observa o relógio na cabeceira e vê que passa pouco da meia-noite... Pára diante da janela, a lua alta no céu sem nuvens, trazendo-lhe uma impressão funesta. O toque do telefone o sobressalta, correndo até ele antes que desliguem.

- Alô! – Diz aflito

Um silêncio assustador se faz do outro lado da linha, apenas o suave som de respiração revelando que há alguém. O medo se apossa de Aoi, o pesadelo retornando como um furacão a sua mente.

- Kouyou... É você? – A falta de resposta apenas o deixa mais aflito. – Por favor... Fala comigo.

_- Yuu... Me ajuda..._ – O tom da voz é tão baixo que quase não consegue ouvir.

- Uru, o que aconteceu? – Mas o telefone é desligado e isso apenas torna o medo de Aoi ainda maior.

Vestido apenas com a calça de malha grafite que usa para dormir, Aoi calça os tênis sem desamarrá-los e joga o sobretudo preto sobre o dorso despido, descendo as escadas, pois sua impaciência o impede de esperar o elevador. Chega à rua em tempo recorde, correndo sem qualquer cuidado, desesperado demais para chegar ao prédio onde Uruha mora. Chama um táxi, já sentindo as primeiras gotas de chuva caindo sobre si, entrando esbaforido.

- Pra onde vamos? – O homem o observa por alguns segundos.

Somente então ele se lembra que precisa dar o endereço para o motorista, passando-o rapidamente.

- Mas... Por favor... – Diz aflito. – Vá o mais rápido possível.

**ooOoo**

Uruha está na cozinha, preparando animado um jantar especial para Kaoru. Afinal, os dois completam um ano de namoro e vai ser muito bom comemorar em casa. Planeja algo bonito, com a mesa bem arrumada, um delicioso Sukiyaki e muito saquê. Esforça-se bastante para fazer tudo, pois sabe como o koi não gosta de comida pronta, dizendo que não têm qualquer sabor. Para si... Qualquer coisa está ótimo, pois está muito mais interessado na 'sobremesa', mas seu namorado gosta de tudo certinho, perfeito e na hora certa.

Quando o homem dorme em sua casa tudo tem de estar absolutamente limpo, bem arrumado e o loiro precisa tomar cuidado para não deixar-se levar por sua velha mania de demorar. Sabe que ele é perfeccionista, mas isso é uma qualidade, não um defeito... Não é?

Já está com tudo praticamente pronto, os ingredientes da refeição todos sobre a mesa, os pratos com os legumes cortados, os cogumelos e a carne fatiada. O fogareiro pequeno no centro dela e sobre ele a panela wok. Prepara o último detalhe, um molho especial que aprendeu a fazer procurando na internet. Pretende impressionar e ver o sorriso carinhoso de Kaoru quando faz tudo certo.

- O que está fazendo? – Kaoru vem por trás dele e o enlaça pela cintura, colando seu queixo sobre seu ombro.

- Algo especial para o nosso aniversário. – Uruha se derrete com o calor do corpo do outro colado ao seu. – E preparei tudo com perfeição.

- Bom menino... – O homem o vira de frente para si e toma-lhe a boca em um beijo sensual.

Quando os dois se separam o advogado tira o paletó e o entrega ao loiro, que anda até o seu quarto e o pendura em um cabide em seu guarda-roupa. Olha para si mesmo no espelho, arrumando um cabelo que teima em ficar sobre seus olhos, observando cada detalhe da roupa que escolheu... A camisa branca impecavelmente passada, por fora da calça jeans preta. Verifica se não se esqueceu de tirar todos os anéis, pois o seu koi não gosta deles, dizendo que lhe emprestam uma aparência desleixada. Não... Tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Volta para a sala e vê o homem já acomodado em seu lugar, sorrindo para ele com gentileza. Traz então o molho e o coloca sobre a mesinha baixa, sentando-se no chão, de frente para o namorado.

- Essa mesa ficou linda, Uru! – A voz de Kaoru é calorosa.

- Tudo do jeito que você gosta. – A expressão de felicidade do loiro é indisfarçável.

Com a panela já quente Uruha derrete a manteiga, fritando a cebolinha, os cogumelos e a acelga. Junta tudo no canto dela e frita a carne na outra extremidade. Percebe como Kaoru observa seus movimentos e sorri feliz por estar começando bem o jantar. Despeja o molho aos poucos adicionando o broto de bambu, o tofu e o macarrão shirataki. Agora é aguardar que cozinhe até o ponto perfeito, então se acomoda e encara o namorado que sorri para ele.

- Nossa! Está me impressionando! – Kaoru está claramente admirado com toda a organização do loiro.

O aroma delicioso espalha-se rapidamente pela sala, revelando que está pronto. O guitarrista faz sinal para que o moreno se sirva, desejoso de vê-lo provar aquilo que tanto se esforçou para preparar. O homem então se serve com o hashi e leva um pedaço de carne à boca, mas sua expressão não é de satisfação, como Uruha esperava, mas aquela de quando uma das regras é quebrada, quando algo não está perfeito.

- Quantas vezes te falei que eu não gosto de shoyu japonês? – O rosto sorridente desaparece, dando lugar àquela fúria que o loiro tanto teme. – Ele é salgado demais, prefiro o shoyu chinês, que é mais adocicado... Mas você _nunca_ me ouve mesmo. Sempre pensando nas suas músicas, no seu sucesso...

- Mas... Eu... – O músico fica desconcertado, incapaz de se levantar, apenas afastando-se instintivamente.

Kaoru se irrita com o medo estampado nos olhos chocolate e com um golpe derruba parte dos alimentos que estão sobre a mesa, levantando-se depressa e partindo na direção do outro. Segura-o pelo braço, claramente machucando, mas pouco se importa. Gosta de ver tudo perfeito, de ser _obedecido_ e o incomoda a falta de disciplina do namorado.

- Você nunca me ouve... E me deixa assim... Irritado... – A voz dele é quase um grito, forçando Uruha a levantar-se. – Por isso é tudo sua culpa... Apenas sua.

- Kaoru... Por favor... – Ele sabe muito bem o que o namorado é capaz de fazer quando está 'irritado'.

Mas a atitude súplice do loiro apenas o irrita ainda mais, desferindo em seu rosto o primeiro tapa, jogando-o contra a parede, a cabeça batendo com força, deixando-o tonto, caindo no chão. Os gritos de Kaoru então soam distantes, como se Uruha adentrasse em outra dimensão, onde não sente quando é agredido seguidamente.

Infelizmente as sensações voltam depressa e vislumbra o homem chutando o restante das coisas sobre a mesa, tendo se desinteressado de continuar batendo no namorado desmaiado. Uruha então engatinha em silêncio, torcendo para que ele não o veja e rapidamente pega seu celular sobre uma mesinha, mas percebe que foi visto.

Uruha se levanta o mais rápido que consegue, correndo para o banheiro e fechando a porta no instante exato em que Kaoru quase o alcança. Senta no chão, dentro do box, aos prantos, ainda assustado demais, percebendo que o namorado continua ali, chutando a porta e praguejando, deixando claro que não vai embora... Pretendendo ficar ali e mostrar que é quem manda.

Abre o celular sem quase enxergá-lo, cego pelas lágrimas que descem em profusão, as mãos trêmulas manejando o teclado em busca do número de Aoi. Sabe de cor, mas neste momento não consegue se lembrar, por mais que force sua mente a focar. Finalmente o encontra, apertando o botão para que faça a ligação e o ruído do toque o amedronta. O que dirá para ele...? Está tão envergonhado por não ter lhe dado ouvidos...

- ...! – Ouve a voz do outro lado da linha, mas nada consegue dizer. Precisa do amigo neste momento, mas como dizer que o seu príncipe encantado virou um monstro?

- Yuu... Me ajuda... – São as únicas palavras que consegue proferir, deixando o telefone cair com o barulho de mais um chute que quase derruba a porta.

Encolhe-se no canto, temendo que Aoi não chegue a tempo, que o descontrolado Kaoru entre e acabe com sua vida, como destruiu todas as suas ilusões.

- Aoi... Chega logo... Por favor... – Ele diz baixinho para si mesmo.

E enquanto aguarda, o medo aumentando a cada pancada violenta que ouve na porta, Uruha se pergunta como chegou a isso. Nunca foi um homem passivo, muito menos com namorados. Apesar de fugir de uma briga a todo custo, jamais deixou que qualquer pessoa o tratasse dessa forma... E agora está sendo agredido física e moralmente, pois Kaoru continua a ofendê-lo, como se tivesse feito algo imperdoável. Tenta se conter, mas as lágrimas correm por seu rosto. Como entender que o seu koi, lindo, carinhoso, gentil... Um cara sem problemas... Tão parecido com o Aoi... Pode se transformar... Nisso? E não é a primeira vez!

"_Sou um idiota!"_ – Pensa, sentindo-se enganado e traído em sua esperança de que tivesse encontrado _O_ homem da sua vida.

**ooOoo**

Aoi chega esbaforido à porta do apartamento, pois sua ansiedade o impediu de esperar o maldito elevador, subindo as escadas de doze andares. Sente-se um idiota por causa disso, mas em sua mente ainda ecoa o pedido sussurrado de Uruha por ajuda. Pára uns minutos diante da porta e respira fundo, tentando controlar o próprio nervosismo. E não é apenas o cansaço, mas o medo de ver o sonho que teve transformado em realidade.

Toca a campainha uma vez, mas não há resposta. Insiste, ouvindo que alguém se agita no interior do apartamento, mas não se aproxima da porta. Resolve bater, primeiro devagar, mas começa a esmurrá-la ao perceber que a pessoa não faz menção de atendê-la. Somente após longos minutos finalmente ela se abre e Aoi se depara com um homem mais alto que ele, cerca de um metro e oitenta, moreno e até o consideraria bonito se não o odiasse.

- Pois não... – Kaoru diz de forma fria, claramente desconhecendo com quem está falando.

O guitarrista resolve lidar com a situação com o máximo de calma possível, refreando em seu interior o que queima como fogo.

- O Uruha, por favor. – Fala da forma mais fria que consegue imprimir. – Vim buscar uma encomenda.

Kaoru o observa de cima a baixo e vê a aparência dele... Uma calça de malha, peito nu, tênis e um sobretudo todo aberto, com aparência de que foi jogado de qualquer jeito sobre seu corpo. Ele é bonito, mas com certeza não veio buscar nenhuma encomenda neste estado. Será que Uruha o esperava para outra coisa? O ciúme o corrói por dentro, sentindo-se traído, querendo ainda mais pôr aquela porta do banheiro abaixo e ensinar para aquele 'cantorzinho' que ninguém o faz de bobo.

- Ele não está. – Tenta dispensar o incômodo intruso de uma vez.

- Eu sei que ele está. – Aoi diz já empurrando Kaoru, que bate contra a parede.

Aoi entra aflito pelo apartamento, buscando Uruha, percebendo pelas coisas quebradas e espalhadas pelo chão que algo de grave aconteceu. Kaoru o segue de perto, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Quem você pensa que é pra ir entrando assim? – O homem o força a encará-lo.

- Sou o cara que vai te arrebentar se tiver feito algo com o Uruha... – O ódio em seus olhos é genuíno.

Apesar de irritado, as palavras de Aoi fazem Kaoru recuar e soltar seu braço. Não sabe exatamente quem é o sujeito, mas percebe que fala sério. Fica se remoendo, ciumento, pensando em qual atitude tomar diante dessa ameaça. Ele é um cara lógico e metódico, tudo deve ser muito bem pensado e planejado, mas o que fazer diante dessa situação?

O amigo de Uruha avança pelo apartamento, observando o quarto todo arrumado, ainda mais ansioso. Teme cada vez mais pelo pior, concluindo que sua última chance é tentar o banheiro. Chega até a porta e a encontra trancada. Bate com calma, procurando não assustar ainda mais o loiro.

- Kou-chan... Sou eu... – Diz suavemente. – Você está aí?

- Yuu... – Sua voz soa chorosa, como Aoi nunca ouviu.

Isso acende ainda mais o inferno que se forma dentro dele, voltando-se a procura daquele que fez Uruha sofrer dessa forma. Logo se depara com o homem, pouco distante da porta que estivera esmurrando até há instantes, e sem pensar duas vezes, avança na direção dele, encarando-o bem de perto.

- O que você fez com ele? – Isso sai como um rosnado.

- Que eu saiba, ele é o _meu_ namorado... – Há uma profunda indignação em sua expressão. – E você... Quem é?

Apesar de menor Aoi agarra o homem pela camisa, mas de tal forma ameaçadora que o outro engole em seco. Tenta manter uma postura superior, mas fraqueja diante da fúria nos olhos negros.

- Se ele é o _seu_ namorado... Devia tratá-lo melhor... Seu... – Sua vontade é esganar o sujeito, mas se contenta em encará-lo. – Nem sei definir alguém como você.

- Olha aqui... – Kaoru empurra Aoi para longe de si, cada vez mais indignado com a intromissão. – Ainda não sei com quem estou falando...

- E se eu disser que sou o amante dele... O que você vai fazer? – É clara a sua disposição em provocar o 'homem perfeito' de Uruha.

Kaoru fica vermelho, a raiva transparecendo em cada movimento, em sua respiração ofegante e nos olhos fuzilantes. Seu desejo é acabar com esse sujeito atrevido, pois sabe que isso não é apenas provocação, o que sente claro em seus olhos. Então o loiro o traía mesmo?

"_Devia ter batido ainda mais nele!"_ – Kaoru pensa, irritado.

- Qual o problema? – Aoi gosta do efeito negativo que suas palavras produzem nele. – Não sabia que eu esperava você sair e tomava seu lugar na cama dele?

Ele se encosta à parede, numa postura displicente, sem tirar os olhos do homem que se remói com o puro ódio que o possui.

- Coitado de você... O último a saber... – Ele ri sonoramente, esperando que isso derrube os últimos sinais de autocontrole do namorado violento.

E o limite de Kaoru é ultrapassado, avançando contra o guitarrista com um profundo desejo de matá-lo, mas como Aoi imaginava, a raiva o deixa descuidado, sendo facilmente atingido por um soco no estômago, caindo no chão, se contorcendo inteiro.

- Vou ter que bater mais ou já está satisfeito? – Carrega suas palavras de sarcasmo. – Por mim... Eu bateria em você muito mais por tudo que fez.

O homem se escora na parede e se levanta. Percebeu com este soco que Aoi, apesar de menor, é bem mais forte que ele e sabe que não tem chance numa briga justa. Coloca-se de pé com dificuldade, tentando manter uma postura altiva, mas sem conseguir.

- Eu vou... Mas não pense que vai ficar assim. – Fala com raiva, mas sem força, pois ainda está ofegante.

- Ui... – Está decidido a humilhar ao máximo. – Estou morrendo de medo...

Os dois homens se encaram, mas é uma disputa desleal de forças, pois Aoi está claramente pedindo que Kaoru o enfrente. O advogado não parece pensar nessa possibilidade, apesar de seu ressentimento ir muito além do que poderia suportar.

- E agora... Tira sua carcaça 'perfeita' daqui... – Um sorriso sarcástico surge em seus lábios. – De hoje em diante ele é só _meu_... Não se atreva a voltar.

Humilhado e enfurecido Kaoru sai, esquecendo-se completamente do paletó que deixou para trás, apenas desejando vingança, mais nada. Olha uma última vez para o rapaz que o observa sair, gravando em sua mente cada detalhe de seu rosto, imaginando como adoraria fazê-lo sofrer de verdade.

Ao se ver sozinho na sala, o guitarrista se volta novamente na direção da porta do banheiro, andando e colando-se nela.

- Kouyou... Ele já foi. – O moreno bate de leve na porta

Uruha ouve a voz de Aoi, chamando-o... Dizendo que Kaoru já foi, batendo de leve na porta, porém, o loiro não se move... Permanece encostado à madeira fria, parado, com vergonha do amigo. Falara tão bem de Kaoru e quando sofreu aquele 'acidente', Shiroyama o aconselhou e se irritou...

- Yuu... - Sussurra baixinho, a testa encostada na porta, as mãos abraçando a si mesmo, com medo...

E se Aoi brigasse com ele? E se ficasse bravo e não quisesse mais ser seu amigo? Morde o lábio inferior, impedindo que um soluço escape, o peito doendo, o nó em sua garganta sufocando-o...

- Pode sair... É seguro. – Não entende porque o amigo demora tanto e se aflige, temendo que esteja muito ferido. – Você está bem? Está machucado?

Está decidido a arrombar a porta se o loiro não a abrir, a apreensão em seu peito tornando sua respiração difícil.

- Abre a porta... Por favor. – Diz devagar e com calma. Sabe que Uruha deve estar apavorado e não deseja assustá-lo ainda mais.

Uruha ouve a voz agoniada dele e sabe que Aoi está preocupado, mas teme tanto que o moreno esteja bravo... Que o rejeite e isso, mais do que Kaoru descontrolado, o apavora. Pisca os olhos, pensando na pergunta do amigo e... Apenas seu braço dói e sente uma ardência na bochecha direita.

- Você... Você não está com raiva? – Indaga, temeroso, a voz saindo frágil, parecendo a de uma criança que fez algo errado e teme a repreensão dos pais.

Lentamente abre a porta, ainda com medo, afastando-se vários passos para trás, se recostando ao box, a cabeça baixa. Seu braço está visivelmente vermelho e provavelmente a pele clarinha ficará roxa. Em sua bochecha direita há alguns arranhões, provavelmente causados pelo anel de Kaoru, sangrando um pouco... Mas Uruha não fita o moreno, as lágrimas adornando-lhe os olhos, enquanto ele tenta contê-las.

- Por que eu estaria com raiva? – Aoi diz ao entrar no banheiro, vendo-o tão frágil e machucado.

Tenta se aproximar, mas percebe que isso o incomoda. Gostaria de puxá-lo para si e estreitá-lo em seus braços, demonstrando como alguém realmente o ama, mas sabe muito bem que não deve... Então se mantém encostado na porta, cabisbaixo, tentando disfarçar o que sente.

- Eu vim aqui por você... - Sua voz soa suave e protetora.

Uruha ouve as palavras dele e lentamente ergue o olhar, os chocolates fitando-o ainda temerosos, as mãos agora estavam em frente ao corpo, juntas, como se fosse uma barreira natural, percebendo como ele se mantém afastado e isso o incomoda. Quer se aproximar, mas não sabe se deve...

- Po-Por mim? - Sussurra baixinho, olhando-o.

- Sim. – E a voz protetora e suave de Aoi faz eco em sua mente, amainando o aperto em seu coração... E o desejo de se aproximar e se aninhar entre aqueles braços se tornam forte demais para ser contido.

- Yuu... – O nome dele sai num tom baixo, choroso e lentamente Uruha se move, caminhando até ele, a respiração ofegante e como uma criança o abraça, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, um soluço se fazendo ouvir dentro do banheiro.

- Calma... Ele não vai mais te machucar. - Não consegue conter toda a gama de sensações que seu corpo produz nele, levando sua mão a seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca.

Uruha não consegue segurar o choro, não com Aoi falando naquele tom doce, protetor e carinhoso. Agarra-se a ele, tentando dessa forma dissipar aquele aperto no peito, o nó na garganta. Está tão envergonhado... Se sente tão humilhado que deseja simplesmente sumir, porém os carinhos que aqueles dedos fazem em seus cabelos, em sua nuca o relaxam... E o que era um choro convulsivo, vai se reduzindo e se acalmando. Não consegue falar nada, apenas permanece ali, abraçado a Aoi, sentindo os braços protetores ao redor de seu corpo, envolvendo-o por completo.

O moreno fica assim por alguns minutos, desejando nunca se separar desse abraço, curtindo o seu calor e perfume. Como sonhou com um instante como esse... Mas sabe que não pode se enganar. Uruha está frágil, ferido e... Nada mais que isso. Separa-se então do corpo quente, tocando seu queixo e erguendo seu rosto.

Uruha sente Aoi se afastando e recua alguns passos, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, apesar de não mais chorar. Olha-o de modo inseguro, temendo uma represália, quase se encolhendo, mas o toque em seu queixo o faz mergulhar nos olhos negros, o coração batendo rápido, o medo evidente nos seus.

- Você foi à vítima... – Sorri com tristeza, tentando lhe passar segurança, tocando-lhe com delicadeza o leve ferimento em seu rosto. – Pare de se culpar.

- Yuu... – O nome dele sai em um gemido baixo, lamentoso, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha direita. – Você não vai se afastar de mim, não é? Por favor... Diga que não vai me deixar...

- Não! Eu... – Controla seu ímpeto de dizer o que sente, pois não é certo.

Uruha até poderia aceitá-lo, mas como saber se apenas não seria uma forma de aplacar a dor que deve estar sentindo? Afinal, Aoi está ciente de que o loiro ama o calhorda e acabou de ver um lado dele que nem o amor pode esconder.

O loiro o fita, curioso, ansioso por algo indefinido quando Aoi começa a falar, mas ele pára, ficando a observá-lo com um olhar indecifrável, deixando-o confuso. Pisca os olhos, querendo saber o que ele pretendia dizer, uma sensação estranha, mas em hipótese alguma ruim, bailando em seu peito.

- Vou te levar pro meu apartamento... Aqui não é seguro. – Passa o braço pelo ombro do amigo, tentando confortá-lo, mas mudando sua linguagem corporal, afastando qualquer conotação afetiva. – Amanhã vemos o que podemos fazer contra esse cara...

- Ok... – Uruha diz baixinho, uma parte de si ficando decepcionada com aquelas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo gostando da preocupação dele. Sente-o passando o braço por seu ombro, aconchegando-o e Uruha dá um tímido sorriso, seguindo junto com o outro, a cabeça baixa.

- Você... Vai cuidar de mim, Yuu? – Uma expressão quase infantil se forma em seu rosto delicado.

_"Que droga! Por que ele fala assim?" _– Torna-se cada vez mais difícil para Aoi focar o pensamento racional, o seu tom indefeso sendo tão tentador...

Engole em seco, tentando disfarçar como isso o afeta.

- Sim, Kou. – Diz em resposta, se controlando.

Separa-se dele, procurando sobre a mesinha da entrada a chave da moto dele, tentando esquecer as 'coisas' que passam por sua cabeça, mas não as encontra e se volta para o amigo ainda parado no centro da sala, parecendo absorto na bagunça e em seu significado.

Takashima sente Aoi se afastar e seu peito dói de um modo que não sabe explicar. Abraça-se, vendo-o procurando algo e seus olhos percorrem a sala, reparando nos pratos quebrados, a mesa desfeita... A comida que fez com tanto carinho destruída, espalhada pelo carpete e fecha os olhos por um momento. Vergonha... Tristeza... Decepção... Se acumulando em seu peito.

- Kouyou, onde estão as chaves da moto? – Diz com seu lado mais prático.

- O que? – Indaga, piscando os olhos, fitando-o, ainda tentando entender o que ele diz, até se dar conta de que Aoi fala da moto. – Ela... Está no mecânico.

Shiroyama não esperava essa resposta, mas sabe que precisam partir. Kaoru não pareceu muito contente ao deixar o local e não sabe do que seria capaz. O negócio é sair e procurar um táxi, mesmo a essa hora da madrugada. Na verdade, pensando bem, será melhor caminharem um pouco para que possa se acalmar... Seus sentimentos lhe parecem evidentes demais.

- Então vamos. – Fecha o sobretudo para proteger-se do frio da noite. – Pegamos um táxi.

Uruha concorda com a cabeça, ainda olhando-o um pouco confuso pelo modo como ele está agindo, parecendo incomodado com algo. E o loiro quer entender o quê o perturba. Caminha em sua direção, mansamente, parando ao lado do moreno, até que o mesmo o incentiva a sair do apartamento, e logo se direcionam pelo corredor, chamando pelo elevador, que demora a chegar.

Descem, saindo do prédio em silêncio. Uruha se encolhe com o vento mais frio, envolvendo o braço de Aoi em resposta, sem realmente perceber o que faz, querendo, inconscientemente, um pouco do calor dele, olhando ao redor, não se lembrando onde tem um ponto de táxi por ali.

- Yuu... Onde... Vamos pegar o táxi? – Indaga, fitando-o, esperando que ele lhe responda.

- Vamos andando... Pegamos algum passando. – Percebe que o loiro sente frio e se condena por não ter pensado em pegar um casaco para ele. – Está frio, mas... Pelo menos parou de chover.

Passa o braço por seus ombros, o aproximando o máximo que pôde de si, procurando aquecê-lo. Caminham assim, muito juntos, Uruha enlaçando seu corpo, aninhando-se dentro de seu casaco, que abre para acolhê-lo... E o toque em sua pele o faz estremecer, muito mais que o frio.

Uruha suspira ao se ver envolvido pelo moreno, que o puxa para si e o loiro sorri timidamente, sentindo-se seguro naqueles braços, sua mão por baixo do casaco sentindo a quentura da pele, se aconchegando a ele, não reparando em nada ao redor. Caminham em silêncio e o mesmo não é opressor, mas sim cúmplice, fazendo-o se sentir melhor. Sua casa não é assim tão longe da de Aoi e talvez possam fazer o percurso a pé. Chegam à avenida principal... E o loiro somente sente vontade de deitar a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

- Wow!! Oh loira gostosa! Deixa o tio e vem pro papai aqui... – Um rapaz, de aproximadamente vinte anos, diz, um sorriso malandro nos lábios, os outros três ao lado dele rindo e olhando avidamente o guitarrista de lábios carnudos.

- O que? – Uruha sussurra, fitando os quatro, não entendendo bem do que eles estão falando.

Ao ouvir os jovens mexendo com Uruha, Aoi reage, colocando-se diante dele, em atitude defensiva. Não teme por si mesmo, pois não é a primeira vez que têm que lidar com idiotinhas como esses, mas não sabe se o loiro está pronto para mais uma situação estressante nessa noite. E também, como pode saber se um dos otários está armado?

- Se eu fosse vocês nos deixava em paz. – Diz de forma incisiva, expressão dura no rosto.

Uruha vê Aoi se colocando a frente dele, protegendo-o dos quatro adolescentes, falando em um tom tão severo e sério que o surpreende. Os garotos recuam um passo, mas então eles o observam melhor, reparando enfim que é um homem... E parecem se irritar com isso.

- Ora, ora... Vejam só... O moreno quer proteger o namorado... Que coisa linda! – O rapaz fala de modo sarcástico e debochado. – Está levando ele pra qual beco pra comer?

- Ora seu...! – Uruha trinca os dentes, irritado e envergonhado, seus punhos se fechando, as palavras dele reverberando em sua mente, algo dentro de si saindo do lugar quando o garoto confunde Aoi com seu namorado.

- E aí, tio... Ele é gostoso? – As palavras são ditas, acompanhadas de uma sonora gargalhada de todos.

- Kouyou... Sai daqui! – Aoi o empurra para longe de si.

Precisa desesperadamente tirá-lo dali, pois teme a reação dos rapazes, e quer vê-lo em segurança. Sabe o que fazer com os babaquinhas, mas Uruha não, já se alterando diante das ofensas. Não que ele mesmo não deseje virá-los do avesso, mas não pode arriscar caso estejam armados.

- Yuu?! – O loiro pisca os olhos, confuso quando Aoi pede que ele se afaste. Pensa em protestar, mas o amigo está tão sério, que apenas assente, resolvendo chamar um táxi para saírem dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando o loiro se afasta, os quatro rapazes sorriem, estralando os dedos, se preparando para brigarem, observando o homem de sobretudo que se mantém no mesmo lugar, irredutível... E aquele olhar é de dar medo, mas... Eles têm a vantagem dos números, certo?

De longe, olhos negros apenas observam a cena, vendo Uruha distante, fazendo uma ligação, provavelmente chamando a polícia e permanece quieto, desejando que aqueles moleques quebrem o maldito Shiroyama.

- Pelo visto você come mesmo ele, não é... – Um rapaz de roupas negras diz, sorrindo sarcasticamente, resolvendo provocá-lo. – Mas até que te entendo... Ele é bem comível.

- Hehehe... Isso mesmo. Vamos quebrar esse idiota e estuprar o loiro coxudo na frente dele! – Um menor diz, cheio de coragem por estar com os amigos.

- Se eu fosse vocês... Saía daqui rapidinho. – Aoi não parece de forma alguma intimidado pela vantagem numérica deles. – Eu não gosto de ser interrompido nos meus encontros... E... Odeio ser chamado de _'tio'_.

Os rapazes se agitam, desconfiados de sua atitude relativamente calma, mas acreditando que é um blefe. Um deles avança, o maior de todos, bem mais alto que Aoi, mas é atingido diretamente entre os olhos, gritando com a dor do nariz quebrado, o sangue saindo em profusão.

- Quem é o próximo? – O guitarrista olha para os outros. – Se eu derrubei ele... Vocês...

A postura do moreno os assusta, pois não esperavam essa reação em absoluto. Entreolham-se com medo, ajudando o ferido a levantar e fugindo depressa, antes que o estranho resolva persegui-los.

Aoi sorri, pois idiotas são iguais em todo lugar e geralmente são covardes. Derrube um e o bando foge em disparada. Olha Uruha distante, falando no celular, de costas, alheio ao término da situação. Sorri ao vê-lo trêmulo e indefeso sob a luz da lua que já começa a reinar no céu limpo. Tão lindo... Resolve ir até ele e acalmá-lo, sem notar que alguém se aproxima por trás, oculto pelas sombras.

Uruha tenta convencer a polícia de que o que ocorre é sério, ouvindo-os fazer várias perguntas, que dizem ser de praxe, mas aquilo o irrita profundamente.

"_Aoi está enfrentando quatro rapazes, por que aqueles policiais idiotas não levantam o traseiro de suas poltronas e vem fazer seu trabalho?"_ – O nervosismo claro em sua expressão fechada.

Lança um olhar em volta, em busca de um táxi, mas a rua continua deserta e fria. Poderia começar a gritar por socorro, alertando algum porteiro de prédio, mas sabe que apenas se esconderiam atrás de seus balcões, temendo se envolver.

- Eu já disse o endereço! Eles vão machucar o Yuu. – Fala, exasperado, seu corpo tremendo, enquanto seus olhos continuam procurando por um táxi. Talvez se parar com o carro perto deles, os idiotas vão embora.

O loiro se vira, fitando a calçada, vendo que o moreno vem caminhando sozinho, calmo, um sorriso doce nos lábios... Ele não parece ferido e isso acalma um pouco Uruha, que se esquece do policial falando ao telefone, enquanto vislumbra o amigo querido, sorrindo para o mesmo, dando passos à frente em direção a Shiroyama.

Andando na direção do loiro, Aoi só consegue vê-lo, parecendo uma criança assustada, e é tão delicioso quando age assim de forma inocente. E todo esse medo é por ele... Por serem tão amigos. Observa quando se volta e sorri para ele, sentindo-se feliz por vê-lo assim apesar de tudo o que aconteceu.

- AOI, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!! – Uruha grita, desesperado, vendo um vulto atrás dele, que não consegue identificar devido à sombra que o prédio faz sobre o indivíduo.

Quando a expressão do loiro se modifica e seu grito corta o ambiente, o moreno olha para trás, sendo atingido na cabeça com um pedaço de madeira antes que possa vislumbrar um rosto.

Ao ver o moreno caindo, um sorriso satisfeito se desenha nos lábios de Kaoru, que se delicia ao notar o sangue escorrer pelo rosto daquele idiota que ousou humilhá-lo. Segura com mais força o pedaço de madeira que pegou em um lixo, desejando esmagar o crânio de Shiroyama, que tenta roubar Uruha dele.

- Yuu!! – Uruha não pensa duas vezes, correndo na direção dele... E não se importa de se machucar... Só quer ter Aoi em seus braços... Bem!

- E quando você morrer... Eu vou fazer Uruha entender de uma vez por todas que ele é meu. – O advogado sussurra.

Prepara-se para atingi-lo de novo, mas a imagem do loiro correndo em sua direção o alarma. Não pode ser visto e com isso em mente, recua, entrando em um beco, sumindo na escuridão.

- Aoi!! – Uruha grita mais uma vez, chegando até onde ele está, o telefone já abandonado e desligado a essa altura, toda sua atenção voltada para o moreno caído no chão.

Tudo se turva na mente de Aoi, sua percepção como se desvanecendo aos poucos, sentindo um fino fio de sangue correndo por sua testa e chegando logo à boca, deixando um gosto estranho. Nestes seus devaneios parece ver Uruha, seu rosto emoldurado por uma luz difusa.

O loiro vê o atacante fugindo e se ajoelha ao lado de Aoi, segurando-o em seus braços, tocando com cuidado o ferimento, vendo um corte na cabeça dele, o sangue escorrendo por cima do olho esquerdo, manchando a bochecha do moreno, chegando aos lábios e Uruha quer chorar de nervoso, medo, desespero.

- Aoi! Aoi, fala comigo. Por favor... – Pede, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, sua mão direita dando tapinhas na face dele, tentando acordá-lo. – Acorda! Vamos... Fala comigo...

Os olhos chocolate vêem os negros se abrirem e seu coração pára por um momento. Suspende a respiração, fitando-o, esperando que ele fale algo. Perdê-lo traz um desespero inédito, numa sensação de vazio que jamais experimentou.

- Kou-chan... Me leva... Pra casa... – Não sabe se está imaginando sua presença.

O loiro ouve então o murmúrio, pedindo que o leve embora e... Os orbes negros vão se fechando... E Uruha começa a se desesperar de novo. Não pode permitir que algo aconteça com ele, por sua culpa... Apenas sua...

- Aoi, não! Fica comigo! Não me deixa... Abra os olhos... – Pede, olhando para os lados, não vendo ninguém, praguejando.

Seus orbes então captam um carro vindo, a plaquinha escrito 'táxi' chamando sua atenção, então, delicadamente, Uruha o coloca no chão e se levanta, fazendo sinal para o mesmo parar e assim que o faz, o loiro abre a porta de trás.

- Espere um pouco. – Diz em tom sério, quase agressivo e volta à calçada, segurando o moreno, erguendo-o.

Seu pulso e costas reclamam, devido à agressão que sofreu, mas isso é insignificante... Entra com ele no táxi, sob o olhar assustado do motorista, falando o endereço ao qual deve ir.

- Rápido, por favor. – Diz, seus dedos acariciando a face de Aoi.

**ooOoo**

A luz que se espalha pelo ambiente é fraca, deixando-o na penumbra. As janelas estão fechadas para impedir que o vento frio entre e as cortinas cumprem seu papel de ajudar a manter o quarto não muito claro nem muito escuro. Na cama de casal, um jovem de madeixas negras se encontra inconsciente sob o olhar atento do companheiro de banda, que o fita com atenção.

Uruha se encontra sentado ao lado de Aoi, seus dedos passando suavemente pelo ferimento, agora já tratado, escorregando pela face dele com um cuidado ímpar, extremamente preocupado, desejando afoitamente que ele acorde o mais rápido possível.

- Yuu... Acorda... Abra os olhos pra mim... Por favor! – Pede num tom doce, preocupado, carinhoso. Ele tem que acordar logo, antes que enlouqueça.

Uma voz doce corta o silêncio, alguém o chama, tentando resgatá-lo do vazio em que se encontra. E em seus delírios parece ser Kouyou, falando de uma forma que nunca ouviu, mas... São apenas seus desejos manifestados ali, materializados na impressão de ouvi-lo.

- Te a-amo... Sai... Não me... Engana... – Aoi tem a impressão de mover os braços, tentando afastar suas ilusões perturbadoras.

Sussurros abandonam aquela boca delineada, fazendo Uruha se sobressaltar, entreabrindo os lábios como se fosse dizer algo, mas as palavras não saem. O que Aoi está falando? Quem... Quem ele ama? Aquilo o alarma, deixando uma sensação estranha em seu peito, sentindo então aquela mão se mover, como se tentasse afastá-lo...

- Yuu... Yuu!! – Chama ainda com suavidade, mas mostrando urgência, segurando a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto se aproxima mais.

- Acorda! Por favor, acorda... – Pede, aflito, curvando-se sobre o moreno, seus dedos deslizando pelos cabelos negros, seu rosto perto do dele, separados por menos de dez centímetros. – Abra os olhos...

Os olhos de Aoi se abrem devagar, vislumbrando a imagem turva de Uruha, tão próximo que pode sentir seu perfume e o toque suave dos fios loiros sobre seu rosto. Seu corpo curvado sobre o seu, tão quente... E antes que a razão volte a comandar suas ações, sua mão passa por sua nuca e o traz mais para perto de si, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo suave, mas intenso.

Uruha vê aqueles olhos se abrirem em expectativa, um sorriso doce e contente se desenhando em seus lábios, aliviado apenas por vê-lo acordar, porém, antes que possa dizer qualquer palavra, sente os dedos da mão dele em sua nuca, puxando-o e quando dá por si... Aoi simplesmente o beija!

A primeira coisa que sente é choque! Jamais esperava uma situação como aquela... Uma ação daquele nível da parte de Aoi. Os lábios dele estão nos seus, a boca quente se movendo sobre a sua lentamente, provando-o, aquecendo-o por completo. Sente o perfume e o gosto dele... Inebriando-o... Envolvendo-o... E seus olhos se fecham devagar, deixando-se ser beijado...

O desejo do moreno é permanecer ali eternamente, mas se dá conta do que faz... De como se deixa levar por seus sentimentos, desrespeitando a amizade que o loiro lhe devota. Separa-se então do contato, empurrando-o para longe de si, murmurando maldições contra si mesmo.

- Yuu? – Sussurra ao ser empurrado com força, o ato doce findando abruptamente.

O guitarrista moreno tenta se levantar, mas sente-se tonto, um de seus joelhos fraquejando e se dobrando. E mais do que seu físico, sua mente está confusa, perdida no medo de ter atravessado o limite que há tanto tempo luta para manter.

Uruha também se afasta da cama, ainda sem saber o que dizer, sem nem sequer entender o que está acontecendo, mas antes que possa questionar qualquer coisa, o moreno mais uma vez vai ao chão, fraco demais para se manter de pé, ficando ajoelhado diante dele.

- Não... Desculpa... Me perdoa... – Diz em um tom aflito, ainda zonzo demais, perdendo mais uma vez a consciência.

- Aoi! – Uruha vai em seu socorro, segurando-o, fazendo com que se deite na cama novamente, praguejando ao vê-lo inconsciente mais uma vez

O que foi aquilo? Aquele olhar... Aquele beijo... A língua macia dentro de sua boca, vasculhando seu interior, lentamente, despertando sensações e... Uruha não se sente nervoso, traído, nem enojado... Apenas sente o calor daqueles lábios ainda em sua boca, o gosto dele ainda impregnando seu paladar e... Por que Aoi fez isso? Por que o beijou com tanto... Carinho?

- Yuu... Por quê? – Sussurra bem baixinho, ainda fitando-o, seus dedos voltando a acariciar a face do moreno, se deitando ao seu lado.

Não cuidara de seus ferimentos, pois para si aquilo era irrelevante no momento. Apenas Aoi importava... Só o bem-estar dele lhe interessava. O amigo é tão doce, gentil, preocupado... Estar perto dele é muito bom! Gosta de vê-lo sorrir, de ouvir os seus conselhos... Ou somente escutar sua voz. Não entende o que aconteceu, mas...

- Yuu... – Fala bem baixinho, os dedos percorrendo os lábios, seus olhos fechados e sem nem perceber, Uruha adormece, exausto pela agressão e principalmente, pela carga forte de emoções.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Minha primeira fic de J-Rock e um pedido especial feito pela minha amiga e beta **Yume Vy**, que me desafiou a fazê-lo. E como sou alguém que adora um desafio e jamais fujo de um... Aqui está o resultado. Espero que ela te agrade tanto quanto foi prazeroso escrevê-la.

E por você ter me desafiado... Essa fic é sua, como um presente para ajudá-la a deixar os tempos ruins para trás e voltar com todo o seu talento para nós... Fãs enlouquecidos dos seus textos.

Essa fic também é um presente para minha amiga e beta** Samantha Tiger Blackthorne**, que como sempre me apoiou e a betou com muito carinho, deliciando-me com seus comentários.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!

24 de Agosto de 2008

04:29 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Nossa Realidade

**FORBIDDEN**

**Capítulo II – ****Nossa Realidade.**

Os raios do sol nascendo chegam ao rosto de Aoi, penetrando por uma pequena fresta na janela. Desperta ainda sem muita noção de onde está ou do que aconteceu, bastante confuso e com uma grande dor de cabeça. Percebe estar em sua própria cama, vendo suas coisas sobre o criado mudo, mas instantaneamente nota que não está sozinho, sentindo uma mão delicada sobre seu peito. Volta o rosto devagar, ainda com muita dor e vê a face adormecida de Uruha a seu lado, tão próximo que pode sentir sua respiração. Tenta se levantar, mas o movimento o deixa zonzo, caindo de volta na cama.

- O que eu fiz? – Murmura ainda sem noção exata do que aconteceu, temendo que tenha se deixado levar.

Uruha ainda dorme, cansado pela noite anterior, porém o choque de algo pesado caindo ao seu lado contra o colchão, faz com que comece a despertar e lentamente vai abrindo os olhos, ouvindo um sussurro ao longe. Pisca repetidas vezes os orbes chocolate, focando então o moreno e se levanta rápido.

Ao perceber que o loiro desperta, um medo quase insano se apossa de Shiroyama. Teme suas próprias ações... Ainda sem conseguir se lembrar do que aconteceu, várias suposições enchem sua cabeça... Todas colocando em risco sua amizade.

- Yuu!! – Uruha fala o nome de Aoi, quase afobado, se sentando ao seu lado, se curvando ligeiramente sobre ele, deslizando os dedos pela face alva. - Você está bem? Como está se sentindo? Ainda está zonzo?

As perguntas saem uma atrás da outra devido a sua aflição e alívio ao mesmo tempo, um leve sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios... E Uruha o fita com quase adoração, sentindo uma felicidade indefinida apenas por ver aqueles orbes negros abertos, mirando-o.

O moreno se derrete ao ver o rosto bonito, um sorriso iluminando-o, e... Esquece de qualquer reserva quanto ao fato de estarem ali, juntos.

- Quer um remédio? – Uruha indaga, agora sorrindo, sua mão deslizando ao peito dele, fazendo um inocente carinho circular.

E esse movimento de Uruha alarma Aoi, pois o toque inocente em seu peito o arrepia involuntariamente. Quase nem ouve a pergunta que lhe é feita, puxando com rapidez o lençol para se cobrir, antes que o amigo perceba o efeito que esse afago produz.

Uruha, ao ver o movimento de Aoi, se pergunta se ele está com frio, e levando isso em consideração, puxa a coberta mais grossa, cobrindo-o até o peito, sorrindo de modo gentil, vendo que o outro parece confuso.

- Ahn... Eu... Estou com dor de cabeça... – Aoi tenta focar na noite anterior e esquecer a proximidade do loiro. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu vou pegar um remédio pra você. – Uruha fala, segurando na mão dele, sorrindo delicadamente. – Você brigou com quatro adolescentes ontem e conseguiu afastá-los. Eu ia me aproximando, mas... Um homem mais alto o atacou. Não está lembrado?

O loiro fala, erguendo a mão e mais uma vez, tocando o local atingido, temendo que algo de mais grave tenha acontecido e que o ferimento possa ter conseqüências. Verifica o curativo que fez sem muita habilidade, ainda preocupado demais. Sente-se incomodado, pois de alguma forma Aoi parece fugir de seu toque, se afastando instintivamente, colocando certa distância entre eles.

- Você pediu que eu te trouxesse pra casa... Fiz isso... E estou cuidando de você. - Fala ao moreno, fitando-o com carinho, sem se importar com seu próprio braço direito, já roxo devido à pegada de Kaoru, sangue seco podendo ser visto em sua face, uma vez que não cuidou de suas feridas.

Aoi se vira levemente de lado, enquanto Uruha lhe explica a razão de estar ali, grato pelo outro não ter percebido o motivo de ter se coberto. E conforme ele termina de contar o que houve, vai se lembrando aos poucos da noite anterior, do homem estranho que o atacou e...

_"Eu o beijei quando acordei!"_ – Essa lembrança chega até ele como um raio, sentindo-se culpado diante do inocente amigo que nem imagina como esteve próximo de deixar escapar seu maior segredo.

- Vou pegar seu remédio. Já volto. – Uruha fala, se afastando dele, se levantando e indo em direção à cozinha. – Fica quietinho aí, ok?

O moreno observa-o saindo do quarto, todo cuidadoso, sem nem ter tratado dos próprios ferimentos. Deseja-o ardentemente, querendo estar em seu lugar, cuidando dele e fazendo com que sinta como o ama...

- Mas... Eu não posso... - Cobre seu rosto com o braço, tentando se focar na realidade mais uma vez.

**ooOoo**

Uruha vai até a cozinha, procurando a caixinha de remédio de Aoi, achando-a e separa o comprimido para a dor de cabeça, caminhando pelo cômodo, pegando algumas coisas na geladeira e voltando a pia. Prepara um suco, biscoitos, geléia e uma fruta, colocando em uma pequena bandeja e logo volta ao quarto, sorridente.

- Aqui está, Yuu! É bom que você coma algo antes de tomar o remédio. – Fala, deixando a bandeja na cômoda e indo até ele.

Ajuda-o a se sentar, colocando algumas almofadas nas costas dele, voltando rapidamente com a bandeja, acomodando-a sobre o colo do moreno, se sentando na cama, fitando-o em quase expectativa.

- Espero que esteja ao seu gosto! – Fala, ligeiramente tímido. Não é bom na cozinha, mas até que gosta de preparar as coisas.

- Obrigado, Uru... – Aoi sussurra, se acomodando, e começa a comer.

Uruha fica observando-o, em silêncio, a feição suave, distraída e levemente contemplativa. Olha-o com atenção, até que lentamente seus olhos miram a boca delineada, reparando em seus contornos, lembrando como aqueles lábios tocaram os seus, o gosto dele em sua boca e... Acaba desviando o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior, querendo saber o porquê do beijo, confuso consigo mesmo, porque... Queria que aquele ato tivesse continuado e isso não tem muita lógica, não é? Afinal, ele gosta de Kaoru e... E... Aoi estava tão lindo quando envolveu os dedos longos em sua nuca, puxando-o...

_"Eu... Eu não devo ficar pensando nisso..."_ – Se repreende sem muita convicção, ficando um pouco inquieto, se incomodando com aquele silêncio.

- Está... Está bom? - Indaga, só para ter o que falar.

- Ótimo! – Os cuidados de Uruha o comovem, mostrando todo o carinho que tem por ele... – Você me salvou... Podia ter ficado lá... Ferido.

- Eu jamais abandonaria você lá! – Afirma seriamente. – Você veio ao meu auxílio quando eu pedi... Nunca poderia deixá-lo naquele lugar, machucado.

Uruha silencia por um momento, apenas fitando-o. Vê-lo sendo atingido quase o matou... Nunca sentiu tanto desespero em sua vida, mesmo quando Kaoru o ameaçou... Aquela sensação ruim foi minúscula ante ao que o afligiu ao ver o moreno machucado, sangrando...

- Me desculpa... Por minha causa você se machucou. – Pede, sentindo-se culpado.

Aoi deseja tocá-lo, trazê-lo pra si, mas não pode... Não do jeito que quer e anseia, porque ambos são só... Amigos. Contém um suspiro e, o observando, percebe como seu braço está roxo...

- Me deixa ver esse braço. – Faz sinal para que o loiro sente ao seu lado na cama, colocando a bandeja no chão.

Ao ouvir o chamado Uruha tímida e lentamente se aproxima e se senta, estendendo o braço para que ele olhe. Mantém a cabeça baixa, sabendo que Aoi pode repreendê-lo por tê-lo avisado da primeira vez e não ter dado ouvidos, e não pode rebater porque... Yuu está certo!

As mãos fortes seguram o braço ferido com muito cuidado, revoltado com aquilo que o 'senhor perfeito' fez com alguém como Uruha, porém Aoi percebe que o loiro parece ficar constrangido com seu toque, provavelmente envergonhado por ter-se tornado uma vítima.

- Eu não fui ferido por sua culpa... E... – Toca seu rosto, fazendo-o levantá-lo. – Pára de achar que foi o responsável por tudo.

Uruha o fita, olhando-o ainda de forma tímida, recatada... Sentindo um misto de emoções indefinidas em seu coração, porém, se mantém em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer e se deve falar algo.

Quando o olhar de Uruha encontra o seu, Aoi nota que há algo estranho nos chocolate, fazendo-o se sentir mal. Acredita que o seu beijo o perturbou, mas que por amizade o loiro esconde isso dele.

- Eu que preciso me desculpar... – Fala, constrangido, tentando esconder como se sente.

- Por quê? – O loiro indaga baixinho, ainda o fitando. – Você não tem que se desculpar...

E Uruha sente uma necessidade tão grande de tocá-lo, de abraçá-lo que não consegue evitar... Deita-se levemente sobre ele, abraçando-o, seu rosto oculto na curva de seu pescoço, suas mãos apertando suavemente as costelas do moreno, ansiando não ser rejeitado em seu gesto, desejando apenas que ele o abrace de volta e afague seus cabelos. Não entende porque sente essa necessidade, mas ela o corrói por dentro. É carência? Não. Não pode ser... É algo mais, porém, não sabe definir em palavras a sensação que aflige seu coração neste momento. Pensa se o pedido de desculpas é por causa do beijo, mas... Não quer que ele se desculpe por isso!

Quando Aoi se preparava para explicar-se, Uruha o surpreendeu com este abraço, fazendo uma eletricidade quase incontrolável passar por seu corpo. Sabe que se esboçar qualquer reação, não poderá deter a avalanche emocional que tenta conter... Então se mantém imóvel, respirando fundo.

Pergunta-se da razão dessa ação do loiro, mas pensa na carência que deve estar perturbando-o e como talvez precise desse contato para deixar de se sentir tão mal com a situação que viveu, por isso precisa reagir, fazê-lo perceber que tem seu carinho. Enlaça-o também, afagando seus cabelos, perturbado pelo contato tão próximo, mas entregando-se à delícia desse momento... Mesmo que isso resulte em uma luta contra si mesmo, contra seu próprio corpo, encarando-o como seu melhor amigo que precisa de uma demonstração de afeto, de um abraço que faça dissipar toda aquela frustração. E assim se mantém focado... Lembrando sempre que está junto de alguém que sente apenas amizade por si e que está... Frágil e ferido... Que precisa demais dele... E não pode falhar.

No momento em que aqueles braços envolvem seu corpo em um abraço carinhoso, retribuindo o seu, Uruha suspira deliciado, sua respiração indo de encontro ao pescoço de Aoi, enquanto todo seu corpo relaxa rapidamente de uma maneira que quase o assusta... Quase, porque ali, nos braços dele, se sente plenamente... Seguro.

- Você é maravilhoso, Yuu! - As palavras saem de sua boca sem que possa, ou mesmo queira evitar, um doce sorriso desenhado em seus lábios.

Os olhos de Uruha se mantém fechados, sua respiração calma e suave ainda tocando a pele clara. Está tão bom ali, sentindo aqueles carinhos... Quase ronrona quando ele afaga seus cabelos, fazendo uma sensação gostosa se dissipar por seu corpo, quente, aconchegante... Tão deliciosa!

Cada palavra e cada gesto vindo dele perturbam o tênue equilíbrio que o moreno criou para sobreviver, trabalhando e sendo o amigo de alguém que tanto ama. Sente-se estremecer, mas não consegue conter a necessidade de acariciá-lo, de senti-lo tão aninhado em seu peito. Então se perde em seus cabelos, deliciando-se em como estes afagos o fazem soltar leves gemidos, como um gatinho. E então percebe que os olhos brilhantes se abrem e o rosto dele se ergue, o fitando.

- Yuu... - Sussurra o nome dele, olhando-o profundamente, de um modo perdido, mas ainda assim lânguido.

Os orbes chocolate descem para aqueles lábios e sua ação é instantânea... Aproxima-se, fechando os olhos, sem pensar em nada, apenas tocando os lábios dele... Primeiro de forma suave, mas logo os tomando com uma ânsia desesperada.

Aoi não tem como reagir a tempo, surpreso com o que vê naqueles olhos... Por mais que tema enganar-se, confundindo as coisas, não consegue se conter, entregando-se também a esse beijo, deixando-se levar...

Quando os lábios de Yuu se abrem, Kouyou não pode apenas manter os lábios juntos. Invade a boca deliciosa, provando o sabor dele, brincando com sua língua, _provocando-o_... Entregando-se cada vez mais ao beijo, arrepiando-se quando é correspondido na mesma intensidade, se perdendo naquele ato...

- Uhmmmm... – Geme dentro da boca de Aoi, enlevado, abandonando aqueles lábios apenas quando o ar falta em seus pulmões, afastando-se minimamente, suas testas encostadas, enquanto sua respiração se choca contra a dele.

Não sabe o que dizer... Na verdade não sabe nem mesmo como ou porque fez isso, apenas tem a certeza de que precisava daquele beijo, daquele gosto em sua boca. Afasta-se devagar, olhando-o longamente, a face corada, os lábios avermelhados entreabertos puxando o ar de forma entrecortada, os chocolates ligeiramente escurecidos, as pupilas dilatadas... E Uruha só consegue fitar Aoi... Ou melhor, dentro daqueles orbes negros.

- Yuu, eu... – Como falar com ele? Se explicar?

- ...! – Aoi apenas o fita, ainda sem conseguir pensar nada.

- Desculpa, mas... Parecia tão... Certo... – Sussurra, não mais olhando nos olhos de Aoi, sentindo tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que não sabe definir. Só não quer que ele pense que está sendo usado.

- Não precisa se desculpar... – Por mais que deseje pensar que esse beijo represente o que Uruha sente por ele, está ciente que a dor e a carência o levaram a isso e não pode culpá-lo... Ele mesmo o confundiu com aquele primeiro beijo... – Eu entendo...

Ele se levanta com dificuldade, dando-lhe as costas, tentando disfarçar como isso o afeta, apesar de compreender.

Uruha ouve aquelas palavras tão compreensivas, no entanto, Aoi se afasta, se levantando, ficando de costas para ele e isso o alarma. Não o quer longe... Não o quer distante de si de jeito nenhum. E essa ação apenas sinaliza que o outro não gostou do que fez, o deixando aflito. Teme como nunca ter sido mal interpretado... E se o amigo achar que essa foi a reação de alguém carente em busca de um estepe para se reerguer?

- Yuu, eu não te beijei porque o Kaoru... Porque o Kaoru fez aquilo. – Diz, de cabeça baixa, tentando colocar em palavras o que sente. – Você me beijou e... Eu... Gostei. De verdade.

'Eu... Gostei'... Essas palavras ecoam pela mente, ainda atordoada pela pancada, tentando registrar toda a dimensão do que realmente significam. E se apenas forem aquilo que parecem? Se for assim...

"_Kouyou... Gosta de mim. Não... Não é isso!"_ - Fica remoendo aquilo, temendo acreditar. E por mais que sua vontade seja voltar-se e tomá-lo nos braços, senta na cama, ainda tonto, levando as mãos ao rosto.

Uruha o observa sentar no colchão macio e abaixa a cabeça, sentindo-se mal por deixá-lo assim. O que Aoi está pensando dele agora? Será que está... Se sentindo tão mal assim devido a sua declaração? Talvez o ache... Promíscuo.

- Yuu... Eu não estou brincando com você. Não estou... Te usando. – Fala baixinho, sem fitá-lo. – O seu beijo apenas...

As palavras do loiro o fazem levantar a cabeça. De forma alguma pensa estar sendo usado, apenas que a carência de Uruha pode o estar iludindo. Que a primeira demonstração de carinho que recebe pode estar confundindo seu coração tão ferido, depois de ter sido agredido de forma tão vil por alguém que ama. Mas ainda assim permanece na mesma posição, não sabendo como reagir...

Takashima não sabe se explicar. Namorava Kaoru há meses, era fascinado pelo modo como ele agia... Seu jeito responsável, dedicado ao trabalho, o lado brincalhão, carinhoso, doce... Ele era como Aoi e... Pára um instante, alarmado com a comparação que acaba de fazer, se levantando em seguida.

- Eu... Vou tomar um banho. – Diz aflito, desesperado para sair dali, abandonando o quarto do moreno rapidamente, não dando tempo a ele de responder qualquer coisa, seguindo para o banheiro que fica dentro daquele mesmo cômodo, fechando a porta e se recostando a ela.

"_O... O que foi isso que eu pensei?"_ – Pergunta a si mesmo em pensamento, desnorteado.

O coração de Uruha bate descompassadamente. O que foi aquilo que passou por sua cabeça? Mas, o que mais o assusta é ver como tais pensamentos são verdadeiros. Analisando bem agora, as qualidades que tanto admirava em Kaoru eram, nada mais nada menos, que o que mais gostava em Aoi. Em todos aqueles pontos eles eram parecidos, exceto que Kaoru demonstrava um lado violento e...

"_Não. Eu não procurei o Aoi no Kaoru... Não pode ser isso."_ – Pensa, ficando cada vez mais perturbado.

Antes que pudesse conversar com Uruha, Aoi o vê saindo às pressas do quarto, batendo a porta do banheiro. E isso lhe causa uma impressão ruim, temendo mais uma vez estar confundido o rapaz com suas atitudes mal disfarçadas. Anda até a porta, encostando-se a ela, não ouvindo o ruído do chuveiro. Sabe muito bem que Kouyou está ali se refugiando, como costuma fazer, tendo dificuldade de enfrentar aquilo que o amedronta. E ele, Yuu, que deveria ajudá-lo, apenas piorou tudo...

- Kou-chan... - Não sabe mais o que dizer, ficando apenas de pé, com a testa encostada na porta.

Ao ouvir a voz de Aoi do outro lado da porta, o loiro estremece, sendo trazido abruptamente à realidade. Está ali no apartamento do amigo, que está do lado de fora do banheiro, sem dizer que tem que olhá-lo depois de tê-lo beijado da forma que fez...

- Eu... Eu só vou tomar um banho e já saio. – Diz rapidamente.

Uruha se desencosta da porta e começa a abrir a blusa rapidamente, a despindo, o movimento fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor, em tom razoável, praguejando em seguida. Retira a calça e a boxer, deixando tudo jogado em um canto do banheiro, entrando debaixo da ducha e a abrindo, arrepiando-se, até se acostumar com a água morna.

Aoi decide ficar ali, esperando-o, sabendo que ele terá que sair. Ouve o gemido preocupante, sabendo que devem existir outros ferimentos, que o ataque que sofreu apenas fez Uruha esquecer. O ruído do chuveiro vem logo em seguida, ecoando pelo banheiro fechado, aumentando a aflição da espera.

Uruha ainda não acredita no que acaba de perceber, mas... Pensando bem, é até lógico, no entanto, ainda digere tal informação, enquanto o sabor daquele beijo ainda permanece em sua boca, lembrando-o... Fazendo-o pensar mais e mais. Sempre gostou da companhia de Aoi, do modo brincalhão dele, do lado sério... E é lindo demais vê-lo tocar guitarra e principalmente violão. Ele é perfeito! Gosta da atenção que Yuu lhe dá, adora quando jogam videogame juntos, quando vão ao karaokê... Sentia tanta falta dessas pequenas coisas enquanto namorava Kaoru. Claro que o advogado ocupava sua mente, levando-o para sair, falando como deveria agir e tudo mais, sendo carinhoso e gentil, mas...

"_Aoi ficou irritado quando eu falei do Kaoru, mesmo antes dele me... Bater."_ - Pensa, intrigado, enquanto esfrega delicadamente o corpo.

Sua feição muda quando lava os locais feridos, braço, rosto e ombro, só então se dando conta de que há um corte no mesmo. Não é fundo, mas está doendo agora. Lava a cabeça, enxaguando logo em seguida, findando o banho.

Kouyou sabe que não pode ficar ali para sempre, e com isso em mente, procura uma toalha, somente então se dando conta de que não há nenhuma e pragueja mais uma vez por ter sido precipitado, mas... Precisa sair do banheiro. Passa a mão no corpo e nos cabelos, balançando a cabeça para tirar o máximo de água possível, saindo do box, pegando uma yukata branca do moreno, que rapidamente se gruda a sua pele quando a veste. Passa o perfume dele e penteia os cabelos.

"_Espero que ele não esteja na porta."_ - Pensa, se voltando para a mesma, tocando a maçaneta, abrindo-a lentamente. Parte de si quer que ele não esteja ali, a sua espera, enquanto outra deseja vê-lo ao abrir aquela porta... E que Aoi o abrace assim que sair.

Quando a porta se abre a respiração de Aoi pára, maravilhado com a visão do loiro vestido daquela forma, a yukata colada ao corpo úmido, praticamente transparente, os cabelos molhados caindo sobre seus ombros. Fica ali paralisado, olhando, praticamente impedindo-o de passar.

Uruha sente um frio na barriga quando se depara com Aoi... E esquece como respirar, ficando imóvel em frente ao moreno, sem nada dizer, seus olhos nos dele. Entreabre os lábios a fim de falar algo, mas as palavras não saem, porque no fundo, o loiro não sabe o que dizer.

- Yuu... - Sussurra depois de alguns instantes, desviando ligeiramente o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior devido à timidez e à ansiedade, uma gama de emoções indefinidas inundando seu ser.

Aoi permanece em silêncio, apenas o fitando.

- Peguei sua yukata porque... Eu não tinha o que vestir. - Fala em tom baixo, ainda sem fitá-lo, seus dedos passando nervosamente de leve na borda do tecido branco próximo ao peito, o coração batendo mais forte, a respiração ofegante.

Yuu permanece calado. Por mais que não queira transparecer, aquela visão quase sobrenatural o perturba. Não consegue tirar os olhos da criatura tão sedutora e inocente, corada pela timidez de ver-se praticamente nua diante dele... E apenas por muita força de vontade Aoi não o agarra ali mesmo, cobrindo-o de beijos e fazendo-o sentir toda a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

Uruha sente arrepios subindo por sua coluna, pois Aoi parece arrancar, apenas com o olhar, a yukata que usa e perceber isso faz com que um frio baile em seu estômago e uma ansiedade se apodere de seu ser. Permanece em silêncio, apenas observando-o, o doce rubor de sua face ainda evidente e sente uma excitação diferente enquanto os olhos negros dele se prendem no tecido transparente que cobre sua pele.

- Não faz mal... Eu devia ter... – O moreno fala sem despregar os olhos das transparências, que tornam o traje ainda mais sensual. – Quer uma roupa emprestada?

- Hum... É... Sim... – Uruha responde sem realmente se dar conta do que fala.

O loiro morde mais uma vez o lábio inferior enquanto o observa, ainda sentindo aquela eletricidade percorrer seu corpo, estranhamente mais tranqüilo por perceber como se enganou todo esse tempo... E descobrir quem sempre procurou todos esses meses é uma descoberta que o fascina.

Shiroyama usa aquele 'pedido' como a deixa pra sair de perto de Uruha, sabendo que mais alguns instantes diante dele e nenhuma razão poderá contê-lo. Busca desesperadamente por algo em seu guarda-roupa, mas não encontra nada que possa servir no rapaz mais alto. Ao voltar-se, ainda aflito para vesti-lo o mais rápido possível, se depara com ele, logo atrás de si.

- Yuu... Sabe quais qualidades dele que mais me chamaram a atenção? – Indaga, olhando-o de forma intensa.

- Do que... De quem... O que... – Aoi não consegue nem formular a pergunta, pois nem imagina do que ele está falando... E aquela proximidade o alarma.

- Eu estive pensando e... Percebi uma coisa, mas... Eu não sei se devo falar... – Sussurra o loiro.

- ...?! – Aoi sente que está fraquejando e deseja afoitamente que o amigo mantenha distância, assim seria mais fácil resistir, mas ele insiste em ficar ali, tão perto...

Uruha sorri ao ver como Aoi está confuso. Coloca as mãos para trás, entrelaçando os dedos, o movimento fazendo a yukata abrir mais um pouco e o loiro, por um momento, desvia o olhar, aquela eletricidade deixando-o ansioso... Mais do que deve.

- Eu estava pensando em quando conheci o Kaoru e... – Morde o lábio inferior, o nervosismo se apoderando dele. – Eu sempre o comparava com você... Em como eram trabalhadores, educados, gentis, bonitos...

- O... O quê? – Aoi pisca, ainda tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras.

Uruha dá um sorriso triste por um momento. Ter-se enganado dessa forma apenas o fez perder um tempo precioso em que poderia estar com a pessoa a quem realmente desejava.

- Mas você é ainda mais doce... E protetor. E nunca me machucaria. – Lamenta os momentos horríveis que suportou ao lado de Kaoru por acreditar que o amava.

Aoi sente o coração falhar uma batida. Por um instante lhe parece que o loiro o está provocando, instigando-o a agir, mas sabe que isto é o que deseja, então fica pensando essas coisas, no significado daquelas palavras... E conforme o loiro vai falando de como Kaoru e ele são tão parecidos, de como... Uruha pareceu procurá-lo no namorado...? Seria isso? Seu sangue parece gelar e sua mente roda. Diz pra si mesmo que está se enganando e...

Os olhos de Uruha se voltam para os de Aoi, mergulhando dentro dele, uma coragem indefinida se apoderando de si e o loiro decide confirmar se tudo o que pensou no banheiro era real.

- Me beija de novo. – Diz ofegante.

E essas palavras... Aoi caminha resoluto na direção dele, vendo-o recuar, talvez por temer o fato de ter excedido seus limites, mas não se importa, continuando até que o encurrala na parede, percebendo o receio bem como a ansiedade nos olhos de Uruha, aproximando-se cada vez mais do amigo e, decidido, segura os pulsos do loiro com as mãos fortes e gentis, sentindo que este não esboça qualquer reação, tomando então sua boca com ansiedade, invadindo-a com a língua atrevida, encostando seu corpo no dele, prensando-o, sentindo-se excitado com a pele que toca deliciosamente.

- Uhhmmmm... - O gemido que sai dos lábios de Uruha quando a língua de Aoi invade sua boca é sensual e lânguido.

Arrepia-se todo ao tê-lo colado a si e isso apenas aumenta a eletricidade em seu corpo, movendo-se como se quisesse fugir, mas na verdade quer que ele se acomode melhor.

- Ahmm... Aoi... – O loiro ofega quando têm seus lábios abandonados, a face corada, o corpo ligeiramente trêmulo e visivelmente arrepiado. O beijo de Aoi é intenso, quente, sensual... E ainda assim doce! Sente tanta coisa dentro de si que não pode definir em palavras, apenas pode afirmar que Kaoru jamais despertou nem metade dessas sensações e emoções nele e _nunca_ nessa intensidade.

- Kou... – A voz de Aoi sai rouca e sente que não pode mais se controlar.

- Ah, Yuu... Não quero que você me ache leviano, mas... – Fita aquela boca carnuda, um novo arrepio percorrendo sua coluna e ele fala num misto de revolta e deleite. – Droga, Aoi! Como... Como você pode me fazer sentir tudo isso?

- Quer mesmo saber? – O efeito de cada toque e do beijo é evidente no corpo do loiro, levando Aoi a avançar ainda mais, colocando sua perna entre as dele, aproximando-se mais.

- Yuu... – Uruha ofega quando sente a coxa de Aoi entre as suas, pressionando suavemente seu membro, dissipando correntes elétricas por seu corpo, deixando-o sem ar.

Os lábios de Aoi deixam a boca carnuda e descem pelo pescoço, ouvindo deliciado os gemidos que provoca. Seus dedos passeiam pelos cabelos loiros, adentrando pela yukata que cai de sobre o ombro, chegando às costas, descendo pela coluna delicadamente, passando por baixo da faixa, chegando até suas nádegas, arrepiando Uruha por inteiro... E cada reação que arranca dele aumenta seu desejo.

A face de Uruha fica mais corada devido à vergonha e excitação que se alastra por todo o seu ser por causa do que Aoi o faz sentir. Arqueia quando os dedos de moreno deslizam por suas costas, gemendo e se arrepiando ainda mais, sua yukata praticamente aberta, a mão dele apertando suas nádegas, a coxa pressionando mais seu membro, atiçando-o...

- Yu-Yuu... Não... Não faz assim... – Fala manhosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos, sua expressão mostrando o prazer que sente devido ao toque daquelas mãos em sua pele nua, bem como o contato do corpo dele com o seu.

- O que você está sentindo, Kouyou? – Diz isso com os lábios colados aos dele. – Conta pra mim...

- Quente... Você me deixa tão... – Não tem coragem de concluir a frase, mas provavelmente Aoi já deve ter percebido o quão excitado está. – Você me faz sentir tantas coisas... Eu... Nem sei explicar... Mas... Eu gosto... Do que você desperta em mim...

Sua resposta tira toda a razão que possa ainda estar contendo o moreno, que desata a faixa e a tira da sua cintura, fazendo a yukata cair completamente no chão, vendo Uruha reagir de forma linda, corando ainda mais, as bochechas vermelhas como se estivessem em fogo, evidentemente acanhado com a maneira gulosa como é observado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecendo enlevado. E sem pensar duas vezes, Aoi o beija ainda mais intensamente, pelo pescoço, peito, chegando aos mamilos já eriçados, tomando-os entre seus lábios sem pudor.

- Aaaahhhhh... – O loiro geme alto, tentando focar a mente, inutilmente, arqueando o corpo, suas mãos voando aos cabelos negros de Aoi, segurando com força, mas sem machucar, ofegante. Seu membro pulsa contra a coxa dele e Uruha se remexe, perdido naquelas deliciosas sensações...

- Você sempre me deixou louco... – Aoi já está totalmente ensandecido. – Eu te amo... Há tempo demais...

Após dizer aquilo que guardara por tanto tempo, Aoi pára tudo e encara os olhos de Uruha, buscando neles a reação, o eco de seus próprios sentimentos.

Ao ouvir a declaração do moreno, o coração de Uruha falha uma batida. Seus chocolates se fixam nos negros de Aoi, uma onda quente, suave e ao mesmo tempo intensa se dissipa por seu peito e um doce sorriso se desenha em seus lábios cheios. Delicadamente, acaricia a face dele, apaixonadamente e sem demora dá um cálido selinho naquela boca maravilhosa.

- Yuu... Eu tenho medo... Medo de que você não acredite, mas... Vendo o apoio que você sempre me dá... Como você foi me socorrer e me protegeu... Bem... – Lambe-lhe os lábios demoradamente, fitando-o nos olhos de forma intensa. – Vendo o que eu gostava no Kaoru... Humm... Só posso concluir que eu... Procurava _você_... Nele.

Aoi se vê perdido na beleza desse momento, as palavras doces trazendo-lhe uma paz que pensou nunca conhecer... E guiado pelos olhos que o observam cheios de ternura, seu coração se enche de toda a gama de sentimentos que por tanto tempo guardou apenas para si. Tudo explode, nítido no beijo que se segue, tomando-lhe mais uma vez a boca, mas agora repleto de amor... Puro e verdadeiro.

- Uhmm... – O beijo de Aoi faz Uruha tremer dos pés a cabeça, o coração batendo rápido, a excitação aumentando desmedidamente.

E com um cuidado extremo o moreno deita o corpo delicado sobre a cama, admirando cada centímetro da pele branca, tocando-o com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo o calor, sorrindo com o arrepio que provoca. Os olhos chocolate não deixam os seus, mais uma vez estremecendo e se arrepiando mais quando seus dedos deslizam por sua cútis, fazendo a respiração do loiro acelerar.

Longe de tomá-lo apenas para satisfazer seu desejo, Aoi quer conhecê-lo, mapear o corpo com que sempre sonhou... Ama Kouyou e seu jeito quase infantil de encarar a vida, mas também ama a sensualidade de Uruha... Pois os dois são o loiro que tem ali, sobre a cama, completamente entregue.

- Yuu... Não faz assim... – Pede manhoso, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo devido ao toque, sua pele mais arrepiada... E a forma como ele o olha... Leva a mão à boca e morde a falange do dedo indicador, fechando os olhos, arqueando de leve.

- Humm... – E vê-lo daquela forma só atiça Aoi ainda mais...

- Me... Me toca... – Sussurra o pedido, ficando ainda mais corado, mordendo com mais força o indicador.

Guiando-se pelos pedidos sensuais da voz rouca de desejo, Aoi move as pernas deliciosas do loiro, dobrando e afastando-as para recebê-lo... Sente a ansiedade nos movimentos de seu amado, tímido, mas tão excitado quanto ele, abrindo-se ainda mais. Morde com suavidade a parte interna da coxa grossa, provocando-lhe leves gemidos, olhando fixamente para seu rosto quando se coloca entre elas.

- Aahhhh... Aoooooiii... – Arqueia na cama quando sente os dentes na parte interna de sua coxa, estremecendo...

O moreno chega ao pênis que parece chamá-lo, atraí-lo para a armadilha da qual não pode mais escapar. Toca-o inicialmente com leves beijos e lambidas, sentindo como o corpo delicado arqueia, reagindo prazerosamente a isso. E desses movimentos iniciais parte para os mais intensos, lambendo e sugando, até que o tem totalmente em sua boca.

- Uhhmmmmm... Yuu... – Leva os dedos aos cabelos dele, segurando enquanto sente os beijos e lambidas em seu membro, que pulsa cada vez mais de desejo, gemendo sempre mais, principalmente ao ser engolido por inteiro por ele, o que causa sensações intensas em si.

- Hummm... Você é delicioso... Kou-chan... – Diz devagar, não querendo parar o que faz, ansiando tê-lo bem ali, prisioneiro do prazer que os une. – O que mais quer? Estou aqui por você... Sou seu escravo...

Os orbes chocolate se abrem e fitam o moreno, as pupilas dilatadas, a respiração ofegante, ouvindo o elogio e a pergunta enrouquecida que apenas o faz morder o lábio inferior e se arrepiar todo. Seu olhar, sensual e erótico, se torna terno e um sorriso doce se desenha em seus lábios.

- Eu quero saber... Como é ser amado de verdade, Yuu... – Sussurra languidamente. – Faz _amor_ comigo...

Aoi reage imediatamente ao pedido, colocando-se sobre ele, voltando a tomar seus lábios em um profundo beijo. O desejo de Uruha também é o seu, pois sonha em ser amado, em ver-se correspondido em seus sentimentos, sentir-se especial. Suas mãos percorrem aquele corpo que anseia por ele, sentindo a respiração ofegante, como a sua... E tudo o que deseja é se perder nele.

Uruha corresponde ao beijo quente do moreno, abraçando-o com delicadeza, mas ainda assim demonstrando a intensidade do que sente, se deliciando ao ter as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo, dissipando ainda mais prazer por todo o seu ser, fazendo-o suspirar e se remexer, extasiado.

O moreno estica discretamente a mão para o criado-mudo, abrindo com habilidade a gaveta e tirando dela um lubrificante que tem ali... Que usou muitas vezes, mas diferentes dessa, pois eram apenas sexo e mais nada. Afasta este pensamento da cabeça e se levanta, pois ainda está vestido com a calça de malha com que dorme. Despe-se então sem pressa, deixando que Uruha o veja, que o devore com os olhos.

- Ah, Yuu... – Uruha suspira o nome dele, lambendo os lábios lentamente, vislumbrando com encanto o corpo de Aoi sendo desnudado diante dos seus olhos... Os braços fortes, o abdômen perfeito, os ombros largos... O pênis rijo... Grande... E mais uma vez lambe os lábios, deliciado, vendo-o lubrificar a própria ereção, querendo tê-lo perto de si, tocando-o... Possuindo-o.

- Vou ser gentil... Quero que seja especial. – Fala quase em um sussurro.

- Ah, Yuu... Você é perfeito! Lindo demais! – Diz encantado, abrindo os braços e as pernas, chamando-o. – Vem... Eu quero sentir você.

O chamado dele é como um imã, fazendo o moreno deitar-se novamente sobre seu corpo, desta vez sua ereção roçando na dele, choques elétricos percorrendo toda a sua pele... Esse roçar arrancando gemidos baixos, deliciando-se em como o loiro arqueia e estremece de leve. Toma seus lábios em um beijo e Uruha corresponde, envolvendo seus ombros, se perdendo naquele calor.

Aoi o deseja demais, mas sabe que não pode ter pressa, precisa fazer dessa experiência, única na vida de ambos. Com cuidado, sem separar-se do beijo, desce os dedos lubrificados, passando-os de leve na sua entrada, percebendo como apenas esse leve toque o perturba e isso o delicia.

- Uhmmmm... – Uruha geme de forma abafada ao sentir os dedos lubrificados e frios, seu corpo se contrai e se remexe, inquieto devido às correntes elétricas que o toque lhe provoca. Segura o corpo quente de Aoi ainda mais firme, inconscientemente temendo que possa perdê-lo.

Decidido a fazer com que seja um momento de prazer, com o mínimo de dor, Aoi penetra-o devagar com um dos dedos e brinca com ele, em um entra e sai moroso e suave, com delicadeza, sorrindo com a reação do loiro.

- Aahmmm... Aoi... – Uruha se contorce todo, sentindo seu interior sendo invadido, causando sensações fortes e deleitosas em seu ser.

Aoi sorri, e um segundo dedo se segue, da mesma forma, divertindo-se com os movimentos involuntários que provoca no interior de Uruha. Logo são três, deliciando-se com as reações e com os gemidos mais intensos que suas ações produzem.

Os lábios de Kouyou se mantém abertos em concha, deixando que gemidos longos e entrecortados escapem, arqueando mais cada vez que um dedo é colocado dentro de si, tocando profundamente, mas de forma tão cuidadosa que o emociona, que aquece seu coração. Ele se mexe e puxa os lençóis... Não há dor, sente apenas um ligeiro incômodo no começo, mas agora só há... Prazer!

- Ahmmm... Aoi... Isso... Isso é tão gostoso! – Sussurra enrouquecido, fitando o moreno, lambendo os lábios que estão secos, fitando-o com luxúria e carinho.

- Meu amor... Vou te possuir... Agora... – Sua voz soa sensual, quase obscena, enquanto retira os dedos. Coloca-se melhor entre suas pernas, encaixando-se em seu quadril perfeitamente, apesar da diferença de tamanho.

- Uhmm... Sim... Me possua... – Uruha praticamente geme as palavras.

Aoi encosta seu membro em seu objetivo antes de entrar, roçando por alguns segundos sua ponta, tirando suspiros ainda mais intensos do seu loiro, para depois penetrá-lo sem qualquer aviso.

- Aaaaahhhhhhh... – Um gemido alto, quase um grito abandona os lábios lindos de Uruha quando se sente penetrado, deleitando Aoi.

O moreno procura ser o mais gentil possível, indo devagar, sem qualquer pressa, explorando em seu rosto as demonstrações da intensidade do prazer e também da pouca dor que Uruha sente. E aos poucos vai 'escorregando' para dentro dele, a delícia do momento o enlouquecendo.

- Uhmmm... – Seus olhos estão fechados, sentindo-o mais e mais fundo em seu interior.

- Uru... Você é o meu amor... Ahhhhhh... – Fecha os olhos a fim de aproveitar cada instante. – Vou te fazer _sentir_ como... Hummmm... Nunca antes...

- Ahm... Si-Sim... Faz... Me faz sentir como deve ser... – Pede, abrindo os olhos, fitando-o languidamente, vendo Aoi fazer o mesmo, seus dedos deslizando por sua face. – Me mostra como é fazer amor de verdade...

Percebendo a importância desse ato, como se torna _'fazer amor'_, coisa que ele mesmo jamais fez, Aoi sente-se ainda mais excitado. Sente-se um virgem iniciante, levemente trêmulo, nervoso com a necessidade de fazer tudo certo... Tudo tem de ser especial para ambos... E aqueles olhos lindos o observando, quentes e inocentes, o transtornam como nada já o fez. Inicia um ritmo cadenciado, mas suave, fazendo o outro se acostumar a sua presença em seu interior. Lento e firme, segurando os gemidos, temendo que estes o descontrolem de vez.

Uruha tenta manter os olhos abertos, fitando Aoi, enquanto este inicia sua cadência lânguida, firme e profunda, tocando-o por completo, saindo lentamente para em seguida se aprofundar dentro de si, causando contrações deliciosas demais para que consiga continuar com seus orbes descerrados. Ele os fecha, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro quando seu ponto sensível é tocado levemente, estremecendo com os espasmos que isso lhe causa.

- Ahmmmm... – Uruha vira a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, os olhos fechados, a face expressando todo o prazer que os movimentos lhe causam.

- Hummm... É bom demais... Você é tão quente... – Aoi diz suavemente em seu ouvido, enquanto toma sua orelha entre os dentes.

- Uhmmmmmm... Yuuuuuu... – Seu gemido sai arrastado ao ouvir a voz sedutora e ter a orelha mordiscada daquele jeito excitante.

Um gemido mais alto sai dos lábios de Uruha, que firma as unhas nas costas de Aoi, arranhando-o de leve, quando novamente sente aquele ponto ser tocado. Suas pernas se abrem mais para ele e em seguida, o loiro as ergue, envolvendo a cintura do moreno, apertando-o entre suas coxas roliças, meneando o quadril circularmente de encontro às lentas investidas feitas pelo outro.

- Uhmm... Mais... Vem, Yuu... Deixa eu te sentir. – Geme arrastadamente no ouvido dele, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo, querendo mais... Mais velocidade... Mais força... – Está tão gostoso!

Mas o peso desse momento se abate sobre Aoi. Teme decepcioná-lo, perdendo talvez na comparação com Kaoru, pois agora ele e o advogado competem... E o outro é muito mais alto, provavelmente mais 'bem dotado' e habilidoso. Nunca se sentiu tão inseguro durante o sexo, pois dessa vez teme perder Uruha e isso já é motivo suficiente para tremer. Mantém o ritmo, tentando imprimir mais força, fechando os olhos, mas ainda assim alucinando que o loiro vai considerá-lo inferior e isso o desconcentra um pouco.

- Eu... Não... – Quer dizer o que sente, mas como colocar isso em palavras?

Uruha geme baixinho, sentindo aquelas deliciosas correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo devido aos movimentos de Aoi, que acelera ligeiramente, roçando de um jeito tão gostoso em seu ponto sensível que ele, definitivamente, não quer que o moreno pare. Sentir o seu calor, sua respiração, seu cheiro o alucina e aumenta perigosamente seu prazer. Tem consciência de que ainda estão indo lentamente, porém a intensidade das sensações e emoções que permeiam seu ser são tão fortes que o surpreendem.

"_Então fazer amor é assim?"_ – Uruha pensa, deixando outro gemido escapar.

O moreno o abraça forte, mantendo o ritmo, mas perdendo aquele ímpeto de antes, com a imagem do idiota engomadinho rindo dele não lhe saindo da cabeça.

- Yuu... – Morde o lábio inferior, apenas entreabrindo os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Aoi contra seu pescoço fazendo-o sentir arrepios deliciosos.

"_Sou um idiota... Ou não?"_ – Shiroyama pensa, refugiando-se ainda mais na curva de seu ombro. – _"Em alguns minutos ele vai perceber que o outro era muito melho__r__."_

- Uhhhmmmm... Você é tão bom! – Geme as palavras no ouvido dele, com a respiração ofegante, apertando as pernas com mais força na cintura dele, molhando os lábios.

Aoi estremece, cada palavra se chocando com sua insegurança, fruto de tanto tempo desejando alguém que considerava _proibido_, inatingível, o efeito de acreditar não ser correspondido agora o faz pensar que...

- Você... Uhm... É tão... Ahh... Faz eu me sentir tão... Quente... – Os olhos chocolates se mantém fechados, seus sussurros sendo depositados no ouvido dele. – Eu nunca... Nunca me senti assim... Uhmmm... É tão bom! Isso é fazer amor? É assim que nos sentimos... Quando... Ahmm... Quando fazemos amor?

"_Sou um idiota sim... Isso é hora de pensar essas coisas?!"_ – Mais uma onda de prazer de ambos interrompe o pensamento do moreno.

Continua no abraço, mas agora seguro e firme, pois tem certeza que Kaoru é um otário por não ter feito o loiro sentir como é especial.

- Ahm... Sim... Isso é fazer amor, Kou... – Sussurra no ouvido dele, sem perceber.

Uruha se sente perdido, seu corpo inteiro quente, sendo bombardeado por sensações fortes... E elas são causadas por movimentos brandos e firmes. E tudo o que pode pensar é que, se nesse ritmo está sentindo dessa forma, se Aoi acelerar, se for apenas um pouco mais forte, ele acabará se derretendo no meio daquele calor proporcionado pelo outro.

- Não pá-para... Continua... Você é tão gostoso! – Mordisca-lhe a orelha, sugando-a, ondulando o quadril contra o dele, gemendo com o prazer que este movimento proporciona. – Mais... Mais... Quero mais...

Todas essas palavras e gemidos ecoam na mente de Aoi, como se expulsassem aos chutes Kaoru dali, tomando posse de sua consciência e o arrastando para as sensações maravilhosas de estar com Uruha... E o desejo de seu amor é uma _ordem_. Arremete-se com mais intensidade e em um ritmo mais acelerado, já sem qualquer idiotice racional, deixando que sua libido o comande. Sente cada entrada mais forte e a reação interna do corpo sob o dele, sem tirar os olhos daquele rosto deliciosamente perdido em sensações.

- Aaahmmmmmm... – Uruha geme alto, arqueando as costas, estremecendo de prazer com as investidas rápidas e profundas de Aoi. Segura nos ombros dele, retirando uma das mãos e a levando aos lençóis, repuxando-o, sua pele se arrepiando a cada instante que seu ponto sensível é atingido com precisão.

- Ahm... Isso... – Aoi lambe os lábios, ensandecido com a reação de Uruha.

- Ahm... Ahmm... Y-Yuu... Assim eu... – Uruha se retorce, apertando-o vez ou outra, repuxando os lençóis, bem como os cabelos negros, mas não com força para machucar. Tenta se ancorar na realidade, sabendo que, se Aoi continuar a se mover daquele jeito... A roçar o abdômen em seu membro, ele não resistirá por muito tempo.

Com dificuldade o moreno segura seu orgasmo, quer manter-se assim, dentro dele, pelo maior tempo que consiga. Vai assim entrando cada vez mais, até que sente que está por completo em seu interior, passando insistentemente pelo segundo ponto de resistência, que vai relaxando, o corpo pulsando e segurando seu membro, como se também não desejasse que saia.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... Kouyou... – Já não consegue controlar seus próprios gemidos. – Não quero terminar... Quero ficar a noite inteira dentro de você.

O loiro já não consegue segurar os gemidos, que saem cada vez mais altos e entrecortados, seu corpo arquejante estremecendo e ele volta a abraçar o amado, os dedos da mão direita entrelaçados nos fios negros... Tenta a todo custo se segurar, evitar o gozo que parece vir em velocidade cada vez mais rápida, pois quer permanecer naquele limiar de êxtase por mais tempo, mesmo sabendo que é impossível!

- Aahmm... Ahhmm... Eu... Eu também não! - Fala entre gemidos, a respiração ofegante, se contorcendo nos braços dele, seus olhos fechados. - Então... Uhmmm... Faz... Faz amor comigo a noite toda!

Quando Aoi o abraça com mais intensidade, envolvendo sua cintura, deixando-o colado ao seu corpo, Uruha geme de modo mais arrastado, estremecendo quando o abdômen passa a imprensar e roçar com mais força em seu membro, causando espasmos mais intensos... E deixa um choramingo lânguido abandonar seus lábios ao perceber-se próximo do fim, seu baixo-ventre formigando, os músculos se tencionando daquele modo delicioso...

- Amor... Goza pra mim... – Aoi diz com uma voz arrastada, próximo de seus lábios.

- Aaaahhhhhmmmm... Yuuuuuuuu... - Geme, chegando ao limite, seus lábios sendo tomados no instante em que atinge o clímax, seu corpo todo se retesando e se contraindo em espasmos sucessivos, massageando o pênis em seu interior, apertando Aoi com suas pernas e braços, arqueando e se contorcendo sob ele. - Uhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Esses movimentos enlouquecem Shiroyama de vez, dando estocadas muito mais fortes, sentindo uma injeção de entusiasmo, sabendo apenas que não quer parar. A sensação do sêmen entre eles apenas o motiva a continuar, aprofundando o beijo e a penetração, mantendo o seu roçar sobre o pênis do loiro... Deliciando-se ao ver o efeito que isso produz.

- Uhmm... Huummmmmm... – Uruha geme dentro do beijo, o corpo todo tremendo devido ao prazer alcançado, abandonando aqueles lábios quando não tem mais fôlego para continuá-lo. Respira descompassadamente, seu corpo ainda sofrendo os espasmos do orgasmo, se remexendo, ainda sentindo Aoi penetrá-lo, prolongando aquela sensação.

- Quero te ver enlouquecido... – Aoi teme gozar nesse momento, se segurando o máximo que pode. - Mas eu não... Não posso terminar...

Aoi então pára por alguns instantes, agarrando-se a ele, concentrado na respiração ofegante, no coração disparado, nos estremecimentos, nos gemidos, ou seja, em tudo em Uruha... Transformando-o no centro de seu mundo e de sua existência neste momento.

- Huummm... – O loiro entreabre os olhos, ouvindo os sussurros dele, percebendo que pára de se mover, permanecendo fundo dentro dele, enquanto o segura com força.

Uruha ainda está ofegante, a face corada, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, as pupilas mais escuras devido à dilatação causada pela excitação do momento. E ele tenta recuperar o fôlego, fitando-o, ainda confuso por Aoi ter parado, sabendo que ainda não chegou ao orgasmo...

- Yu-Yuu? - Chama em um sussurro trêmulo e rouco, confuso, querendo entender a atitude dele, mas ainda entorpecido demais para pensar com clareza.

A face confusa de Uruha o fascina, entendendo que o loiro jamais esteve com alguém que o desejasse tanto a ponto de prolongar o prazer dessa forma. Nada diz, apenas sorri, levando uma de suas mãos aos cabelos macios, querendo transmitir-lhe segurança quanto ao seu ato. Encara-o fixamente por longos momentos, penetrando profundamente naqueles olhos lindos, buscando a alma que apenas quem ama consegue enxergar.

Uruha vê o sorriso lindo de Aoi, tão amoroso, gentil, doce e ainda assim extremamente sensual. Tenta entender o motivo dele se manter parado, entreabrindo os lábios a fim de perguntar o que houve, desejando que ele chegue ao orgasmo. Milhares de coisas passam por sua cabeça e quando cogita a idéia de se mover, fazendo o que for necessário para que o moreno sinta o mesmo que sentiu, o percebe se mover...

- Yuu... - Sussurra quando ele começa a sair, preocupando-se.

Não entende a ação dele, olhando o moreno de forma ainda mais perdida e intrigada, ficando sem ação. Por mais que não queira questiona-se sobre si mesmo, pensando se fez algo que o tivesse feito desistir. Então o sente penetrar profundamente, com uma força que ainda não usara, tocando sua próstata já sensível de uma vez e o choque de prazer e surpresa que isso causa é tão intenso, que Uruha não consegue impedir-se de gritar, cerrando as pálpebras instantaneamente.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - Arqueia completamente na cama, uma onda forte de calor e correntes elétricas percorrendo seu corpo numa velocidade tão intensa e deliciosa que o deixa sem fôlego.

Os movimentos de Aoi continuam fortes, tocando sempre seu ponto de prazer, causando fortes tremores em seu corpo, irradiando fogo por suas veias, excitando-o tão rapidamente como jamais pensou ser capaz, deixando-o ensandecido com as sensações e emoções que se desencadeiam por seu corpo, agarrando-se a ele de forma quase... Quase desesperada, gemendo... Gritando enrouquecido...

- AOI!! - Uruha grita, não sabendo o quê... Como Yuu está fazendo isso com ele... Mas esse pensamento é apenas um vislumbre de consciência, pois seu corpo apenas reage, se contorcendo sob o mais velho, seus músculos se tencionando devido às estocadas fortes em sua próstata...

E seu movimento se torna tão intenso e profundo que Aoi já não consegue mais se controlar. Perde a noção, sua visão ficando turva, temendo que o imenso prazer o faça desmaiar mais uma vez.

- Não... Preciso agüentar... – Desespera-se, no limiar entre a total insanidade e o prazer puro. E antes que possa impedir, o gozo vem intenso e quente, invadindo Uruha e trazendo-o ao clímax total.

- AHHHHHH... – O gemido represado de Aoi sai em um grito, tão intenso quanto o prazer que sente.

- Uhmmmmm... – O loiro geme, arranhando as costas dele quando se sente preenchido pelo gozo do moreno, novamente caindo naquele abismo de êxtase, poucas gotículas saindo de seu membro rijo, molhando mais os abdomens de ambos, relaxando aos poucos, seu corpo ainda entorpecido demais.

Aoi deixa-se cair ao lado do loiro, tonto demais, a beira da inconsciência, tentando focar e se manter acordado. Não quer assustar Uruha, mas segura em sua mão com tanta força que o ouve gemer e...

- Hummm... – Uruha geme, sentindo o aperto em sua mão, tentando abrir os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Kouyou... – Aoi sente que falar é difícil, já meio inconsciente, tremendo de frio. Quer pedir ajuda ao amante, mas as palavras não saem.

Uruha, ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado de modo estranho, fita o outro, vendo que Aoi parece... Pálido. Vira para ele, tocando seu rosto, percebendo que o moreno sua frio... E se preocupa.

Aoi não vê mais nada, perdendo-se no vazio novamente, o tremor tomando conta de seu corpo.

- Yuu? – O loiro chama, vendo os olhos dele se fechando, o corpo tremendo e se alarma.

Rapidamente, Uruha o abraça, puxando a coberta, envolvendo o corpo dele, seus braços percorrendo as costas do moreno, querendo aquecê-lo, reanimá-lo. Teme se afastar e algo acontecer.

- Yuu... Acorda... Abre os olhos pra mim. – Sussurra baixinho no ouvido dele, abraçando-o forte, acariciando-lhe o dorso, em dúvida se vai a cozinha pegar água, álcool, seja lá o que for pra acordá-lo ou se fica ali com ele.

Aoi fica perdido neste estado por algum tempo, sempre ouvindo ao longe a voz doce de Uruha chamando seu nome. Luta para voltar, ansiando pelos braços aconchegantes e protetores do seu amado... Batalha contra as trevas da inconsciência e, ao abrir os olhos, vê diante de si o rosto lindo e preocupado, irradiando o sentimento que dividem.

- Oi... – Sua voz sai fraca, ainda sentindo-se um pouco tonto.

- Não faz isso... Não faz mais isso comigo! – Uruha sussurra, abraçando-o forte, fazendo a cabeça de Aoi se apoiar em seu ombro, seus dedos da mão esquerda acariciando os fios negros enquanto os da direita deslizam pelas costas em uma carícia contínua.

- Eu quase... Morri de susto... – Fala baixo, dengoso, distribuindo beijinhos na face dele, quase chorando devido à apreensão.

- Me perdoa... – O moreno o abraça também, aninhando-se entre seus braços, beijando seu peito. – Foi emoção demais...

A voz de Aoi acalma Uruha, suspirando aliviado, sorrindo para ele, ouvindo-o dizer que foi muita emoção... Mas não quer que ele desmaie, mesmo que seja devido a sensações intensas.

- Eu te amo tanto! Se algo acontecesse com você... – Uruha não consegue mais falar nada... As emoções sendo fortes demais para suportar, as palavras saindo sem que ele nem sequer note.

E ouvir que o loiro o ama... Poderia morrer agora que estaria feliz. Aoi o puxa para si, invertendo a posição e deitando-o sobre a cama, debruçando-se sobre ele, colocando sua boca bem próxima de seu rosto.

- Te amar me manteve vivo... Me inspirou... Me fez levantar da cama todas as manhãs só pra te ver. – Toca seus lábios com delicadeza. – E por você eu morreria...

Uruha sorri lindamente ao moreno, sentindo o toque dos lábios dele nos seus, suspirando com a sensação gostosa que isso lhe traz, lambendo os lábios de Aoi suavemente, acariciando seu rosto.

- Nem pense... Em morrer por mim! – Fala, olhando dentro dos orbes negros. – Prefiro que você fique comigo... Assim... Juntinho... Fazendo amor.

Uruha salpica beijinhos na face do moreno, segurando seu rosto e beijando-o de verdade, lentamente, transmitindo com este ato todos os sentimentos que permeiam seu coração, apertando-o de leve, se afastando apenas quando o ar falta em seus pulmões, fitando-o mais uma vez.

- Yuu... Eu sempre achei que gostava do Kaoru, que estava apaixonado por ele, mas... – Desliza os dedos pela face dele. – Vendo você vindo em meu socorro... Cuidando de mim... Me protegendo... Me beijando... Tudo isso me fez ver algo que eu não tinha percebido antes.

Kouyou suspira ao pensar em tudo que suportou por pensar que amava o advogado, como deixou de lado todo seu amor próprio para agradar aquele homem que nunca mereceu um pingo de seu amor.

- Eu percebi que amo você... De _verdade_. – Sorri ao encarar os olhos negros.

Mesmo ainda ferido, essas palavras são fogo nas veias de Aoi, que o agarra forte, calando-o com um beijo profundo, desejando amá-lo o quanto conseguir, o quanto seu corpo agüentar. Nunca sentiu nada como isso, repleto de tudo que sonhou viver... Ao lado de Kouyou Takashima.

Uruha estremece, se remexendo no abraço forte de Aoi, seu corpo se arrepiando com o prazer que aquele ato lhe causa. A sensação é tão intensa, mesmo quando o gesto é simples... E tudo o que pensa é como pôde ser tão cego durante todo esse tempo.

- Seja meu... Agora... – Aoi diz entre beijos. – E todos os dias... Daqui pra frente...

- Uhmmm... Yuu... – Uruha ofega, sentindo os beijos... E aquilo é delicioso! – Sim... Sou seu... Todo seu... Agora e sempre!

Uruha o beija intensamente, abrindo suas pernas, acomodando Aoi melhor entre elas, as mãos deslizando pelas costas dele, os dedos da mão direita subindo e acariciando com cuidado a cabeça do moreno, suspirando de prazer com aquele contato.

- Serei seu, Yuu... Seu companheiro, namorado... Amante... Tudo o que você quiser! – Sussurra no ouvido do moreno, feliz em apenas tê-lo consigo, sabendo que aquilo é o certo... Ele e Aoi, e apenas isso!

**ooOoo**

Uruha mantém-se afastado do microondas, sem saber se a droga da pipoca não vai explodir. Comprou esse pacotinho no mercado, no setor de importados, e pretende servir essa iguaria americana na sessão de filmes dessa noite.

O fim das férias até o deixou mais animado... O trabalho sempre lhe faz bem. Mas cada dia fica mais difícil levantar, acordando um dia na sua casa, no outro na de Aoi. Sabe que essa sessão de filmes será curta, se é que vão conseguir assistir um filme inteiro... No último mês qualquer coisa é motivo para os dois estarem se agarrando, em todos os cantos do apartamento.

"_Somos dois doidos..." _– Sorri ao pensar no moreno. – _"Mas como não ser? É bom demais..."_

Abre o microondas com cuidado, tirando o pacote estufado de dentro dele e despejando seu conteúdo em uma tigela. O cheiro amanteigado é muito bom, fazendo-o apreciar a coisa, roubando uma quentinha e colocando na boca.

- Humm... Até que é gostoso! – Rouba mais uma e vai levando-a para a sala, junto com um pack de latinhas de coca-cola.

Ouve então a campainha, depositando depressa sua carga na mesa, diante da TV, e andando até a porta.

- Esqueceu a chave de no... – Diz enquanto abre a porta, mas fica estático ao se deparar com Kaoru. – Você?!

- Sim... Sou eu... – Kaoru fala com o seu mais bonito sorriso. – Dei um tempo... E pensei muito no que fiz...

- Ah é?! – O loiro não deseja em absoluto conversar com ele. – Pensou em como me humilhou... Me maltratou...

- Eu não estava bem naquele dia... – Sua expressão de arrependimento é bem convincente. - Me desculpa.

Na verdade, Kaoru esperara esse tempo para que Uruha sentisse sua falta e corresse para os seus braços. A atitude de pouco caso e até de raiva o surpreende.

- Ok, ok... Se isso te deixa feliz. – Uruha segura com tanta força a porta que quase crava as unhas nela. – Mas agora que se desculpou... Pode ir.

- Por quê? – Kaoru não gosta do tom de enfrentamento em sua voz. – Está esperando aquele seu...

- Não te interessa! – Algo dentro dele se contrai, temendo esse homem. – Agora... Sai daqui!

Uruha tenta fechar a porta, mas a mão forte de Kaoru o impede, empurrando-a, jogando o loiro contra a parede do corredor de entrada. O homem, mais alto e mais forte, o segura pelo pescoço, levando-o assim até a sala, jogando sobre o sofá.

- Então você está mesmo com aquele nojento?! – O ódio é claro em seus olhos. – Eu devia ter batido mais forte nele...

- O quê?! – Uruha tenta levantar, ainda desnorteado. – Foi você, seu...

Mas antes que ele possa continuar, Kaoru salta sobre ele, jogando-o contra as almofadas, colocando-se sobre seu corpo, impedindo qualquer reação.

- Não... Sai... – Uruha tenta empurrá-lo, mas o homem impede todos os seus movimentos. – Me deixa...

- Só porque você é famoso... – Coloca a mão sobre sua boca e o cala. – Não pensa que vai me fazer de bobo.

Kaoru sente-se traído e enganado, o sentimento de posse cegando sua razão. Sim... Pois desde que o conhecera Uruha se tornara uma obsessão, precisando sempre diminuí-lo para que mesmo sendo tão bem sucedido nunca o deixasse. Mas agora, diante da possibilidade de perdê-lo para outro... Qualquer sanidade que tivesse com relação a ele desaparece.

- Se você não é meu... – Leva sua outra mão ao pescoço alvo do guitarrista. – Não vai ser de mais ninguém.

- SAI DE CIMA DELE. – A voz de Aoi soa imperativa em toda a sala.

Kaoru olha para ele cheio de desprezo, levantando-se devagar, deixando um assustado Uruha ainda sobre o sofá. Seus olhos encaram o rapaz moreno a sua frente, desejando vingança por ter sido enganado, traído e... Por essa sua expressão superior.

- Dessa vez você não vai me pegar de surpresa. – Kaoru fala em um rosnado. – Sou faixa preta de karatê... Vou terminar aquilo que comecei naquela noite.

- Ahhhh... Então foi você... – Aoi destila sarcasmo. – Algo assim só podia vir de alguém violento e baixo... Que ataca pelas costas. Claro... Não tem coragem para me enfrentar como homem...

- Seu... Seu... – O advogado perde de vez a razão. – Você vai engolir tudo isso...

E como Aoi previa, Kaoru avança contra ele, expressão similar a de um animal selvagem. Tenta acertar-lhe o pescoço com um golpe de karatê, mas lutar numa academia e na realidade é _bem_ diferente. O guitarrista se esquiva e seu ataque cai no vazio.

Não há qualquer sinal nítido de raiva em Shiroyama, apenas _aquele _olhar, que Uruha conhece muito bem. E essa visão faz o loiro se levantar, mantendo-se fora da briga, mas preocupado com o resultado.

Apesar de ser menor, a sanha de Aoi em acabar com o sujeito que estava sobre Uruha, com a mão em sua garganta, é algo que lhe dá a força que faz a diferença entre eles. E com esse sentimento ele aproveita a confusão que reina na mente do advogado ao errar o golpe e o acerta no estômago.

- Você não aprende mesmo... Te acertei assim da última vez. – Há uma profunda frieza em sua voz. – E isso é pelo olho roxo do Kouyou... Ah é... Ele nunca te falou pra chamá-lo assim!

Quando o homem se curva, os braços sobre o abdômen, Aoi o segura pelos cabelos e acerta seu rosto com o joelho. Esse ataque o leva ao chão, gemendo de dor, o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz.

- E esse... – A frieza dele congelaria a Sibéria. – É por ter agarrado o braço dele com tanta força, quase ao ponto de quebrar.

E enquanto Kaoru rola no chão, sangue e dor demonstrando sua agonia física, o guitarrista sorri satisfeito, mas Uruha percebe em seus olhos que isto é apenas o começo, e tal constatação o preocupa. Aoi avança e o acerta nos genitais com um chute, o grito do homem caído ecoando pelo apartamento.

- Yuu! – Uruha o segura pelo braço, vendo os olhos negros se voltarem para ele. – Não faz isso... Por... Favor...

- Não... Kouyou... Caras como ele precisam aprender... – Aoi o afasta de si, tirando-o de perto do homem caído. – Que não podem tratar as pessoas assim... Que nós dois não somos mais vítimas.

O loiro sabe que ele está certo, mas lhe dói ver Kaoru caído e gemendo. Afinal, por mais calhorda que este foi, eles tiveram seus bons momentos, quando o advogado o foi afetuoso e gentil, mas também se preocupa com Aoi, pois não quer que algo como uma denúncia seja feita contra ele, e sabe que seu ex poderia fazer algo assim...

Kaoru tenta se levantar, mas Aoi o segura pelo colarinho antes que consiga se erguer e começa a estapeá-lo, chegando a sentir a mão doer, mas essa sensação não o incomoda. Sabe que precisa deixar claro para esse maluco obcecado que deve se afastar de Uruha para sempre.

- E os tapas... – Puxa o rosto de Kaoru para que o encare. – São iguais aos que você deu nele... Sei lá quantas vezes...

E ainda o segurando assim decide acabar com isso de uma vez e pô-lo para fora, mas dessa vez sua partida não será pacífica como antes. Arrasta-o pelo apartamento, saindo pela porta escancarada, alguns vizinhos já no corredor. Uruha os segue de perto, apreensivo.

Aoi não parece nervoso, de forma alguma, há sim uma frieza e determinação em seus atos que confundem Kaoru e surpreendem o loiro, que jamais o viu se alterar assim. Arrasta o advogado aos tropeções, começando a descer pelas escadas, batendo-o na parede.

- Yuu... Vai pelo elevador... – Uruha deseja que isso termine o mais rápido possível. – São doze andares!

- Essa droga de elevador do seu prédio demora demais! – Ele responde sem paciência. – E o Kaoru vai adorar ir pelas escadas, não é?

Assim eles vão descendo, com o homem mais alto tropeçando à medida que descem, caindo de joelhos, mas ainda assim sendo arrastado, batendo nos degraus, no corrimão, em meio a gemidos, gritos e palavrões. Mas Aoi não se abala em momento algum, segurando-o forte e dando-lhe tapas quando tenta reagir.

Takashima o acompanha de perto, evitando falar para não irritá-lo, mas de certa forma sente-se feliz por vê-lo assim tão protetor. E vendo-o fazer Kaoru beijar o chão algumas vezes, reprime um sorriso que lhe vem ao rosto inconscientemente. Não pode negar que sente uma ponta de prazer ao ver o homem que o agrediu sendo tratado da mesma forma.

Ao finalmente chegarem ao térreo do prédio, chamam a atenção do porteiro, que fica sem ação diante da visão de um homem tão grande sendo arrastado pelo amigo do músico famoso que mora ali. Na verdade, olha para Uruha com um olhar interrogativo, recebendo apenas um sorrisinho sem graça como resposta.

O guitarrista se aproxima da porta e joga Kaoru para fora, no meio da rua molhada pela chuva da tarde. Observa-o rolar pelo asfalto, sujando seu terno caro e soltando imprecações. Levanta-se, reagindo à humilhação com uma expressão de ódio.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – Fala com dificuldade, levando a mão à boca, percebendo que quebrou alguns dentes. – Te odeio... E vou me vingar!

- Não... Você não vai fazer nada! – A voz de Aoi não se abala com suas ameaças. – É a porcaria de um advogado e sabe muito bem o que é uma medida cautelar.

- Eu... Sei... – Kaoru arregala os olhos surpreso. – Mas vocês não...

- É bom não arriscar sua _carreira_... – Diz sem qualquer hesitação. – Mas se quiser... Posso te mostrar que temos uma excelente _equipe_ de advogados a nossa disposição.

- Não foi a última vez que me viram. – O homem fala com raiva, olhando de Aoi para Uruha.

Aoi sai do prédio, andando na direção dele, fazendo-o recuar.

- Não volte ou... – O moreno não está brincando. – Vai viver uns tempos com gente da sua laia na cadeia... E eles vão te tratar como fez com o Uruha.

Decide que não quer mais perder tempo com alguém como ele, passando provocativamente o braço por sobre o ombro do loiro, apesar de ainda encarar Kaoru.

- Vamos, Kou-chan. Parece que eu vi uma tigela de pipocas e coca-cola nos esperando. – Fala casualmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Puxa o loiro para si, abraçando-o, ambos voltando ao prédio e caminhando na direção do elevador. Ao entrarem no apartamento finalmente Aoi respira, encostando-se à porta que acaba de fechar. Sente como se toda a energia despendida nesse seu ato o tivesse drenado. Suas pernas fraquejam, mas não cai, percebendo então que o braço de Uruha o ampara e o ajuda a chegar ao sofá, onde se joga exausto.

- Nunca ninguém tinha feito algo assim... – O loiro, ainda de pé, tenta controlar sua respiração ofegante e seu coração disparado. – Apenas por mim!

- Esquece isso. – Aoi estende os braços chamando-o. – Vem aqui... Quero te abraçar.

O loiro o obedece com presteza, sentando ao seu lado e aconchegando-se em seu peito. Ali está seguro, amado... Completo. Passa a mão para dentro de sua camisa, tocando sua pele, erguendo o rosto, encontrando os olhos negros que o encaram.

- Te amo demais... E... – Aoi sorri com carinho. – Vê-lo machucando você me deixou doido.

- Ahhhh... Fala de novo... – Um brilho inocente, quase infantil surge em seu rosto.

- O que? – O moreno se faz de desentendido. – Que fiquei doido?

Uruha lhe dá uma tapinha no braço, tentando fazer uma expressão de indignado.

- Não! – Diz, aproximando-se de seu rosto. – Você sabe...

- Ok... Te... Amo... Demais... – Arrebata-o em um profundo beijo ao ver o seu sorriso.

E as mãos de ambos se tornam mais ousadas, as línguas travessas brincando, a excitação aumentando mais depressa do que podiam prever.

- Acho que a pipoca fica pra outra hora... – Aoi afirma entre beijos, sabendo que dessa vez os dois têm uma longa noite pela frente.

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Como foi bom escrever essa fic, principalmente a cena final. Foi ótimo ver o Kaoru apanhar e ser humilhado. E ficou um gosto de que deveria ter uma continuação... O que vocês acham?

Continuo a agradecer a minhas amigas e betas **Yume Vy **e **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne**, que me apoiaram e incentivaram na confecção desse capítulo. Que nossos tempos ruins sejam afastados como foi o Kaoru e daqui pra frente comecemos a escrever mais e mais, pois eu sei que vocês duas também estão com muita dificuldade de fazer isso.

Agradeço de coração a **Meline**, **Lady Bogard**, **Shiroyama Gabi-chan e Neko Lolita **por seus reviews, pois esses sempre nos incentivam a continuar, mas nunca esquecendo das pessoas que lêem, mas por algum motivo não podem deixar seu comentário. Um beijo a todos.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!

06 de Outubro de 2008

07:03 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
